His Future
by xXxAzuranMagexXx
Summary: This story had been re-written, go read "His Future (re-write)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So for anyone new to this story or if you have already read this story, I will be re-writing this entire story. So if you are new to this story, don't continue reading. I will be posting a completely new one, it will have some of the old content people and myself liked, and bits and pieces that didn't make me cringe. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story, and know that I have taken in everything you guys have said and will try my very best to improve this story. I will also be changing the plot a bit cause I hated the ending, so a lot will change. And I will do my best to make sure Alice is not a "Mary Sue."

also is anyone does have any last minute suggestions please let me know. I won't start writing until I finish exams so you have a week or two to send in suggestions:)

Thanks everybody! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable (unfortunately).**

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, just before his face hardened, and he turned around, to face the Blind Seer.

"What do you want?" Reaver asked coldly, narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on the end of the gun.

"Fate has lead her to your ship for a reason Reaver," Theresa said calmly.

Reaver chuckled coldly then scoffed, "Fate. What the bloody hell are you talking about now _Seer_?"

"Her name is Alice, and she probably won't be talking to anyone anytime soon…she's a broken child."

Reaver sighed irritably, "What has fate have anything to do with this?"

"She's your future Reaver."

Reaver scoffed once more, "Don't be daft."

"You can push her away as much as you want Reaver, but any path you choose with still lead you to her," Theresa explained.

"If you haven't noticed, she'd a child!" He exclaimed.

"That is why, you'll raise her."

He pulled out his gun, aiming it at the Blind Seeress. "Don't toy with me," he warned darkly, his face darkening in a scowl.

"She's your responsibility now Reaver, for eternity, don't fight it."

"What do you mean _eternity_?"

"She'll stop aging during her twenties, that's all I can tell you for now." And with that, she was gone, and time went back to normal. The girl, Alice, immediately spotted the gun in his hands and whimpered, burying her face in her lap. Reaver gripped his Dragonstomper tighter, tempted to just shoot the girl and not have to deal with her…but he found he could not. With a slight growl he put away his weapon.

Reaver had gotten the chef to cook her something, and soon enough she was at a small table in Reaver's cabin…staring at the food in wonder. Reaver watched her from his desk. She ought to be hungry, she was all skin and bones. She stared at the food as if it were foreign, like she'd never seen proper food before.

"What did your parents feed you?" Reaver wondered aloud, and she looked up at his from under her eyelashes, then back down at the food. Then it made him wonder, had they ever fed her? Reaver stood up and walked over to the door opening it, seeing the storm had died down to only thunder.

"Davies!" Reaver called loudly, calling Alfie by his last name. Alfie immediately ran over to the captain.

"Sir?" Alfie questioned.

"Help Alice eat," Reaver ordered simply.

"Alice?" Alfie asked, then gave an 'oh' in realization. "Of course Sir."

Both men entered, Reaver taking his spot back at his desk, looking over paperwork. Alfie took the free chair besides Alice.

"Hey sweetheart," Alfie greeted in a soft voice. "Come on, you must be hungry, you have to eat something." Reaver looked up from his paperwork, cocking an eyebrow at Alfie's odd approach. If it were Reaver he'd just force it down her throat. Alice looked at Alfie, then looked curiously at the food, Roast lamb, with roast vegetables. To both of the mens surprise, she picked up the fork delicately, almost as if it would break at her very touch, then poked at the Roast potato gingerly, before deciding it was safe. She proceeded to pick it up with the fork and take a very small bite, chewing slowly. It tasted strange to her, but she liked it, taking a slightly bigger bite. Alfie smiled at her, "There ya go, good innit?" It took a while, but soon enough she'd eaten a portion of the food, not being use to eating so much. She picked up the goblet, which was filled with orange juice, something she'd never had before, but very much enjoyed. She took a long sip from it before placing it down. She let out a cute little yawn, and balled her fists, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You tired sweetheart?" Alfie asked, rubbing her back gently, and smiled more when she didn't flinch away. She nodded slowly.

"Give her a bath and take her to bed," Reaver deadpanned, getting back to his paperwork.

"Ah, where will she be sleeping sir?" Alfie asked.

Reaver thought about it for a moment, "Bring a sleeping mat and some bedding in here for now. When we reach Samarkand we'll get her some clothes and other necessities."

"So, she staying, Sir?"

"For now yes," Reaver said in irritation. "There should be a sleeping dress in the wardrobe somewhere, just cut it for her," he dismissed, not looking up. Alfie didn't need to question why the Captain had women's clothing in his wardrobe, Reaver did bring women on board often. Alfie went to said wardrobe, searching through it before coming across a blue sleeping dress. He offered his hand to Alice, who looked at it hesitantly, before taking it and allowing him to lead her bellow deck. Alfie would have asked one of the shipmates who had children to wash her, but knew she'd trusted him, and would be frightened of the others. Alfie bumped into Wilkins on the way to the kitchen.

"Wilkins, could you cut this to size for Alice here?" Alfie asked, throwing Wilkins the dress.

"Aye I can do that," Wilkins confirmed. Alfie lead her into the kitchen, letting go of her hand to find a clean bucket, soap and a rag. Finding the objects he filled the bucket with warm water and beckoned her over. She walked over to him, looking at the big bucket filled with water. Alfie smiled at a fond memory of his younger sister. She was about Alice's age last time her saw her, and hated baths.

"Would you rather wash yourself?" Alfie asked, not wanting her to be even more uncomfortable. She looked at the bucket of water, the rag, the soap and then back at Alfie. He frowned in confusion, had she bathed before? "You have bathed before right?" She nodded. "Do'u know how?" She looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head. Alfie smiled softly, taking her small hand in his. He took his coat off her, and frowned. All the poor girl was wearing was a dirty old tattered dress that looked as though it were handmade…quite badly too..and it barely fit her anymore. Her black hair was messy and teased. He looked at her cuts, making a mental note to fix them up afterwards. Gently, he pulled off her so called dress, and immediately she hid behind the bucket. He chuckled softly.

"It's alright little one. I have a sister about your age, probably older. I won't hurt ya." She looked around the bucket at him, he had a gentle smile. She blinked to him a few times before, in a blink of an eye, she jumped into the bucket, her head popping out of the nice warm water, making him chuckle more. He held out the bar of soap to her, which she looked at before taking it in her hand. She blinked at it in curiosity, trying to think of what her mother use to do with it before….she shook her head of that memory, which confused Alfie. He kneeled in front of her, taking the soap from her.

"Just hold it like this yeah?" he said, showing her what to do. Soon she began washing herself, as Alfie got to work washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner. Once she was done, Alfie grabbed the towel, opening it in front of her. She stood up, and Alfie wrapped it around her.

"Just wait here, I'll get your dress," he said, before rushing out of the room. Alice got out of the bucket completely, looking around her surroundings with wide eyes. Not too long after, Alfie returned, dress in hand. The sleeves and the length of the dress had been cut short. He helped her dry, before handing her the dress, which she'd managed to put on by herself. It was big, but the right lengths, Wilkins had even pinned it around the neck a bit so it wouldn't slide off. Alfie had gotten a hair brush too, and a ribbon Wilkins had made from the dress' fabric. He picked her up and sat on a chair, settling her on his lap as he began brushing any remaining knots from her hair. He dried it as much as he could with the towel, then brushed it once more and tied it into a braid that he'd learnt from watching his mother do it so many times. He looked at her cuts, which were healing, and didn't look infected. He stood them both up, walking over to one of the cupboards where all the medical items were kept, and took some healing cream. Gently, he applied it on every visible cut he could find, apologising when she winced. He took her hand in his once more, before leading her back up to Reaver's cabin. He knocked, and upon hearing 'Enter' brought her inside. Alfie brought her to the warm fire.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back," he left the cabin, in search for some bedding. Alice stared at the flames, mystified by them as they danced.

"Don't stare at the flames for too long," Reaver suddenly said, watching her with yet another goblet of wine in his hand. She looked at him in curiosity, there was something about him, that made her both scared, yet safe, but why? He raised a brow at her, wondering why she was staring at him like that. Suddenly, she began walking over to him, the heat of the fire leaving, replaced by the cold atmosphere that seemed to revolve around him…unless it was just before there was a storm still brewing outside. He watched her as she walked next to him, looking up at him with big eyes that glistened in the moonlight coming through the window behind him. Suddenly, to his surprise, she lifted her hand, placing it on his free one that rested on the armrest of his beautifully made mahogany chair. She just looked into his dark eyes, which drew him into her own. They were a blueish-grey, depending on the light. They could be a beautiful light blue, like pure blue sea water, but they could also be like the sky, filled with many storm clouds. He became lost in them instantly. Those would be the very same eyes he'd gladly get lost in for the rest of eternity….eternity? He snapped out of it. _Eternity? I am Reaver! _He thought bitterly. _I refuse to change who I am! Especially not for one little girl! _The door suddenly opened, and Alfie walked in, carrying a sleeping mat, several pillows and a nice warm blanket. Alice left Reaver's side, and for once he felt…alone? She walked over to Alfie, who was setting the mat down in front of the bed, which was at a distance in front of the fire, but close enough to still feel its warmth. To make it more comfortable, Alfie placed several pillows to cover the mat, then the rest at the head for her to lay on.

"Bet time," Alfie smiled, and she obeyed, laying down on her new bed. When she got comfortable, he put the blanket over her, then leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Night Alice." To his surprise, she gave him a small smile, which he happily returned, before leaving the cabin. Closing her eyes, Alice soon drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed this so far. Please feel free to put in any suggestions, I'm always open to idea's and opinions. Also if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I hope I got Reaver's character right. I wanted him to be as much like himself as I could. If he's not, don't worry, he will ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable, or any of it's characters, Lionhead Studios do :)**

Only a day later, they had arrived at Samarkand. Reaver had gone off to do 'business', leaving Alfie with money to buy Alice stuff, whilst the rest of the crew got supplies. Alfie started at the Tailor, the dressmakers there making several different dresses and other clothing for her. Alfie watch in amusement as Alice stared with wide eyes as the women..and a very gay man who was in charge, walked back an fourth, measuring her, bringing fabrics with different styles, texture and colors, and shoes, they'd even brought in the hair stylist next door to work on her hair. At the end of it, the pair left with several bags of clothing, shoes and accessories. Alice had her now silky, permed hair and two pigtails, with light blue ribbons. She was wearing a sky-blue flared dress, that went to her knees, and sleeves to her elbow with a scoop neck, finished off with black shoes.

"Alfie," came a sudden small voice, and he looked down at Alice who was looking up at him with a smile.

He smiled, "Hiya princess. Where would you like to go next?"

Alice thought for a second, looking around her, before stopping on a sign, shaped as a book. "Can we go to the book shop please?" She asked quietly.

"Of course we can," he said, smiling more because she was actually talking.

They left the bookshop with several books, then headed to the 'General Everything' shop, purchasing soaps, hair stuff, including a hairbrush. Some clean towels and other bath stuff….and candy, then decide to head back to the ship, seeing as Alice didn't want anything else.

The two of them sat on the railing of the ship, well Alice was, Alfie stood behind her and held her, making sure she didn't fall.  
Reaver came back some time later, immediately spotting Alice and Alfie, Alice sitting on the railing, looking out at the sea in awe. He suddenly felt an impulse to shoot the boy so he could have Alice all to himself…wait, was that jealousy? _It couldn't be._ Perhaps it was just him being protective…a fatherly instinct perhaps? Fatherly? Unless it was being protective in a lover way? _Bloody hell this is really starting to annoy me_, Reaver frowned in thought, before heading to his cabin. Perhaps its fatherly until she gets older…._no that would be weird._ He poured himself a glass of whiskey, thinking over possibilities. The door creaked open behind him, snapping him out if his thoughts. He turned around, surprised when he saw Alice, on her own. She went over to one of the bags with things she'd gotten, and pulled out a book.

Reaver watched her as she walked over to him, looking up at him innocently, before taking his hand in her. He let her lead him to his desk, where she beckoned for him to sit. He cocked an eyebrow before doing so, then both eyebrows shot up when she jumped onto his lap with some difficulty, but eventually made it. She then handed him the book. He looked at the book and back at her, seeing she was looking at him expectantly.

"You want me to read to you?" he asked, and she nodded. He hesitated, "Wouldn't you rather Alfie read for you?" He was surprising himself that he wasn't shooing her away, telling her to go annoy someone else and leave him be, instead…he didn't seem to mind. She sighed at him exasperatedly, surprising him further. She opened the book to the first page for him, then waited for him to read. They stared at each other for a moment, and it almost looked like they'd swapped bodies, him looking at her in wonder and surprise, whilst she looked at him blankly, almost annoyed at how slow he was being. She blinked at him, and eventually her gave in…oh he was going to give into her a lot wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lionhead Studios owns Fable.**

Alice looked up at the Dark Mansion in intimidation

"Aren't you coming?" Reaver called to her as he entered, his arms around the waist's of two blondes. She hurried inside, spotting the maids and butler who were lined up. The butler closed the door behind Alice, and the maids all smiled at the small girl before them.

"Take her to one of the spare rooms, whichever she chooses," Reaver ordered, before disappearing upstairs with the women.

"Come along Miss," one of the young maids, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, said with a smile. She seemed genuinely friendly, so Alice had no problem taking the maid's hand, allowing her to lead Alice upstairs. "I'm Rose, I'm going to be your personal maid." The maid introduced, and Alice smiled at her, one the maid returned instantly.

"So, which room do you want then? I don't suggest getting one next to Master Reaver's, you'll never get to sleep. There's two that face the back garden, where you have a lovely view of the flowers, and one that faces the front of the house, where you get a view of Bloodstone and the sea, but it's right next to the library."

Alice thought for a moment, "Can I have the one next to the Library please?"

Rose smiled at Alice, "Of course you can love, do'u like reading?" Alice nodded happily, and Rose chuckled, leading her to the chosen room. The other maids got to work, changing the bedsheets to Alice's chosen blue ones, and unpacked her things. Alice, despite the other maids protest's, helped with the unpacking. Rose helped Alice put the books on the bookshelf, lifting the small girl up to reach the higher selves.

"The bath is ready Rose," another maid, Jemma, walked out of the bathroom in Alice's new bedroom.

"Thank you Jem, could'you get something for Alice to wear?" Rose asked, leading Alice into the bathroom.

"Of course."

The bathroom was big, with whites and golds. With a big white bath in the center, and a counter-top-sink with a mirror. There were shelves filled with a variety of different soaps and bath products. The bath was filled with water, topped with many white bubbles that made Alice gasp at them in awe. Rose chuckled, leading her over. Rose helped her undress, then lifted her into the bathtub.

"So princess, what scented soap do'u want?" Rose stood up walking over to one of the many shelves. "There is, Cherry Blossom, Rose, Lavender, Wisteria, Jasmine, Mango, Strawberry, Blueberry, Coconut and Vanilla."

Alice stared at Rose for a moment, not knowing what any of those were. "What are they?"

Rose smiled at the girl, before bringing several bottles over to her to smell. After smelling each of the scents, Alice finally decided on the Cherry Blossom. Rose gently washed Alice, who played with the bubbles…and testing to see if they were edible, making Rose laugh.

"Are you Alfie's sister?" Alice asked, as Rose began to was her hair with a sweet scented hair wash.

"I am, how did you know?" Rose asked.

"You talk like him."

"Do I?" Rose chuckled.

"Mmhmm."

"Close your eyes," Rose said gently, and Alice obeyed, and Rose tipped her head back a bit, pouring water over it to rinse her hair. "So, what do you want to do today?" When Rose was done, Alice looked at her, blinking in confusion. "Have you been out to town before?" Rose asked, it was odd, Alice's didn't seem to know much about…well…life. Alice nodded. "So, what did you do then?"

"I went to the market." Her voice was quiet and sad.

"Did you shop there?

Alice nodded, and Rose could tell she didn't want to discuss it.  
"Why don't we just walk around, and wherever you want to go we'll go, alright?"

Alice nodded with a smile.

**Please Review guys, I want to know what you all think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Fable...but I don't :(**  
**A/N: This chapter was written with the help of my amazing friend Ebony, So a big THANK YOU goes out to her xx**  
**Also I'm going to be scheduling my chapters. It's not been scheduled so far because I wanted to get things going. I'll be putting up chapters every Saturday and maybe Wednesday.**

"Two years have passed since Alice was taken in by Reaver. Two years of wondering where Reaver would disappear to rather mysteriously...carrying only his Dragonstomper and some sort of dark, circular object, which Alfie told her was a 'Dark Seal'. Alice grew curious as to why he would carry around such an object, furthermore, deciding to find out for herself, seeing as no one would tell her. Which is how she ended up following him through the disgusting swamp that is Wraithmarsh.

Thankfully she was light enough that Reaver couldn't hear her. She was at a reasonable distance from him...and the woman he was pulling along with him. The woman accompanying Reaver seemed far too happy to be in the marshes, perhaps she had one too many drinks. Finally, out of the wet, mucky swamp, and on slightly dry land, they'd arrived before a large, dark building. Alice stared up at it in horror, behind the dead, grey tree she was hiding behind. She watched as Reaver scanned the area around him before putting the Dark Seal on an imprint on the door. There was a click, and suddenly the cogs spun. Reaver opened the door, pushing the woman in first before following. Alice quickly bolted for the door as it begun closing, and slipped through a wide enough gap before the door closed completely. Reaver didn't seem to hear her, instead, he continued venturing deeper into the dimly lit building.

Alice quietly went down the flight of stairs after him, through corridors, rooms in ruin...more stairs, she followed. She got shivers as she passed tombs, perhaps this was what it was, a tomb. By why would Reaver go to a tomb? Getting more anxious the deeper into the 'tomb' she went, till eventually, they arrived at a grand archway, leading into a big, circled room, stacked with more tombs. Alice hid, watching as Reaver went in with the woman, shoving the Seal into her hands and pushing her forward. There were three figures, shadow figures.

"Welcome Reaver," one of the shadow figures on the right, said in a deep voice, that echoed through the tomb. "You come with your sacrifice?"

"Yes yes, can we get on with this please?" Reaver replied impatiently.

"Silence!" the shadow figure in the middle boomed.

"Which one are you sacrificing?" the one on the left asked.

"What do you mean?" Reaver asked in confusion.

"The woman, or the child?" the middle asked.

"Child? What child?!"

The middle raised its finger, pointing at Alice, who was watching on from behind the archway. She quickly hid back behind the wall, her skin crawling as it came in contact with the cold stone. Reaver marched over, looking around the corner. His eyes flared with a mixture of anger and irritation. Alice noticed his hand itching towards his gun and sank further into the wall, hugging her knees.

"Alice," Reaver began darkly. "What are you doing here?"

Alice whimpered when she saw his finger brush against his gun. He rolled his eyes, roughly grabbing her arms and pulling her up. He grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him as he walked back into the room the shadow figures were in.

"Take the woman's youth and let's be done," Reaver said irritably, holding onto Alice's hand rather firmly. She struggled in his grasp, but he wouldn't let go, his grip almost cutting off her blood circulation.

Then it happened. Alice watched as there was a puff of smoke surrounding the woman. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was an old woman. Alice's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her. The woman's eyes were now red and her skin a sickly pale, wrinkles visible everywhere. Reaver then pulled out his Dragonstomper, shooting the woman in the head, and with that, she was dead. He put his gun away, looking down only to find Alice had gone.

Alice had managed to wiggle her hand out of Reaver's grasp when he was busy shooting the old woman. She ran as fast as her small legs could allow her. Through the crypts and corridors. Up staircases until she finally made it to the door in which she entered. She struggled to pull open the thick door, but made haste when she heard bounding footsteps behind her. She made a wide enough gap for her to fit through, then slipped through it, not sparing the dark building a second glance as she raced into the marshes.


	6. Chapter 6

Run. That was all she could do at the moment. Run. Not just from the Shadow Court, or from Reaver. But from the Banshee that she'd passed. Alice blinked back tears, pushing herself further, but nothing could prepare her from the fate she couldn't escape. Branches scratched her face, legs and arms. Alice cried out as her foot caught on a stray root, and she fell face forward. Dirt and moss covering her face and clothes, stinging her fresh cuts. She turned to lie on her back, knowing the pain in her left ankle couldn't be good, so didn't try to run. She couldn't anyway. Her legs hurt, and she could barely breath. All she could do, was let out an ear-piercing scream, that could easily beat that of a Banshee. A sound so loud, that Reaver heard it. The sound sent shivers down his spine. This was it. One choice. Leave her, carry on with life as if nothing had ever happened. Or save Alice. Both choices were a gift and a curse.

_Leaver her you idiot!_

_She's only a child!_

_Oh? And has that stopped us before?_

_But Theresa…._

_Don't you dare!_

_She's a child! An innocent child! I don't care if we've done this before she's different!_

_Don't be daft. Leave her!_

"I am not he - I am Reaver," Reaver murmured.

Without another word, Reaver turned away from the shrieks and cries, and ventured back to Bloodstone. Not even sparing a glance to her calling for him to save her.

Alice cried out Reaver's name once more, but only a small choke came out. Tears streamed down her face. He didn't come. She thought he would. But he didn't. She closed her eyes, knowing that nothing she could do would help. This was her end. The inevitable fate she'd suffer. Always. The same fate Reaver will always leave her to.

"You cannot escape the inevitable," the Banshee hoarsely breathed. It shrieked once more, but that was cut off, by a gunshot ringing out.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! You guys probably hate me for this and I don't blame you. I was mentally scolding myself while writing this. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed this story. A *Virtual Hug* goes out to not only them, but to everyone who has been reading 'His Future', and I do hope you'll all continue to do so :) Sorry that it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer :)**

**Please review and tell me who you think her 'Saviour' is.**

***VIRTUAL HUG* **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First things first, I'd like to clarify that Alice is 6 when Alfie finds her, so she is currently 8 :) Also this chapter is going to go back and forth through POV's. Enjoy! **

* * *

_"You cannot escape the inevitable," the Banshee breathed hoarsely. It shrieked once more, but that was cut off, by a gunshot ringing out._

Alice whimpered, upon hearing the gunshot. Her eyes widened in realization. He came back! He came back to save her. Oh how she wished that were true. The Banshee rose up, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. There, a mercenary stood.

* * *

Reaver arrived back at Bloodstone Mansion, heading straight to his study.

"Master Reaver!" Rose exclaimed, racing over to him. Reaver sighed exasperatedly, turning to face the blonde maid. "It's Alice, she's gone missing! I can't find her anywhere."

Reaver rolled his eyes and turned back to walk to his study.

"She dead," he said casually, keeping up his posh demeanor without fault.

Rose's heart skipped a beat, "W-what?"

"She's dead. Go, chuck her stuff out," he dismissed, taking a seat at his desk.

Rose's eyes began to water. She blinked once, cause a tear to fall.

"Y-yes, Master Reaver," she said quietly, choking on her words. She hurried upstairs to Alice's room, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room. She was here. Only hours ago she was talking to Alice about what they, and Alfie were going to do for Christmas. Then she left. And now…now she was gone. She'd only turned 8 the month before. Rose erupted into tears, sliding down the door to the ground. She hugged her knee's, sobbing hysterically.

* * *

"Here, drink this," the mercenary said, placing a cup of tea in front of Alice. She stared at it for a moment. The man did save her. And he led her through the marshes to a small cabin on the edge of Wraithmarsh. He'd been seclusive and distant. Alfie had always told her that Mercenaries can be aligned with good or evil. So far this one has done nothing to make her believe he's evil. Alice cautiously picked up the cup, breathing in the Jasmine scented aroma. She blew on it, before taking a small sip.

"So, where do you live?" the mercenary asked, poking the fire with a stoker.

Alice thought for a moment, then sadly, she mumbled. "I don't live anywhere."

The mercenary turned his head to look at her, furrowing his brows in thought.

* * *

Rose sniffled, clinging onto Alfie's hand with both of hers as if the world depended on it. They stood on the cliff, silently watching the violent waves, hearing them crash against the rocks. The sound, exactly like the waves that crashed against the ship the night Alfie had found Alice.

"I use to hear people say, 'Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.' And they were right. Because you did." Tears streamed down her face, pain enveloping her heart as she erupted in uncontrollable, heart-broken sobs. Alfie squeezed her hand in reassurance, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from his own eyes. He had to be strong, for her. For Rose, and for Alice. In his free hand, he loosely held a basket, filled with many flower petals. A majority of them were Cherry Blossoms, Alice's favourite.

Rose kept crying, her hurt evident in her sobs. "I can't think of what to say. Except, Thank you. Thank you, for being you. For being that little ray of sunshine everyday. I love you." She choked on her words, her heart shattering in another wave of pain.

Alfie sniffled, releasing Rose's hand, and walking to stand on the edge of the cliff. He lowered his hand in the basket and carefully grabbed a handful of the flower petals, slowly, he threw them over the cliff. The sun was setting and as he watched, the blue-grey waves pushed the petals out to the sea, away from Alfie and Rose. He looked back at Rose, who was slowly walking over. Gently, she also, grabbed a handful of petals, and threw them over the cliff. Watching them float away as a fresh, thick wave of sadness surrounded them.

"Farewell, My Little Princess," Alfie whispered, choking on his words and fighting to restrain the tears. They watched as the sun set over the hundreds and hundreds of flower petals…before they disappeared over the horizon, along with sun. The rain and the darkness claimed the cliff, thunder resonated around them.

* * *

Alice trudged through the swamp, following the Mercenary through the marshes.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked quietly, trying her best to keep up with him.

"Bloodstone. We're taking a ship to Oakfield," he deadpanned.

"Do you live in Oakfield?"

"No. That's the closest port. From there we'll journey to Bowerstone."

Alice's heart jumped to her throat. Not there. Anywhere but there.

"D-do we have to go there?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," he said simply, getting a little irritated with her interrogation.

Alice sighed, and after a long silence, she started talking...again.

"Do you have a name?" Alice asked, as they reached the end of Wraithmarsh, and was now back in Bloodstone.

"Yes," was all he said.

"What is it?"

He sighed irritably. "Rhydian."

"Well I'm Alice."

"Great," He replied sarcastically. "Now can you stop the questions? I want to get out of Bloodstone as soon as possible."

Alice sighed, trudging after him.

* * *

Rhydian watched as Alice slept. They'd snuck onto a ship heading to Oakfield, and stayed in the depths of the ship, hidden in darkness. He had to bring her to an orphanage in Bowerstone, that was the only way. He didn't want to bring her into the life of a mercenary, even if he was aligned with good, and not evil. He couldn't take care of her. He was always on the move, and she'd only slow him down. _What was she doing in Wraithmarsh anyway? _he thought to himself. It was quite peculiar. A little girl being somewhere like Wraithmarsh. On her own, with no protection, not even some sort of weapon. It's strange, she claims she doesn't live anywhere and yet, she was wearing a fine silver necklace with a snowflake pendent, decorated with sapphires. Her clothes were clean, with the exception of dirt and moss, but were in good condition, and they looked beautifully crafted…she belonged somewhere. Unless. He sighed, dreading to think the possibility, that perhaps…she'd been abandoned in the depths of Wraithmarsh…just like he once was.

This changed things. Being aligned with good made his mind work in a very different way to many other Mercenaries, particularly those aligned with evil. He couldn't bring her with him though, that was no life for a child. He didn't trust orphanages either. From experience, he remember being beaten everyday. Being sent off to a cruel family, only to be beaten more, then sent back. He could train her. Train her to defend herself. Then maybe find her a loving home.

* * *

**What did you guys think of that? How do you like Rhydian? Alice's farewell by Alfie and Rose? What did you guys think of Reaver's decision and attitude towards Alice's 'Death'? Review guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit late it was at my best friends birthday party so I couldn't upload. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for the ending.**

* * *

Reaver stared into the fire, burning in the fireplace in his Study. He took a long sip of wine from his glass chalice, never tearing his eyes from the fire. He had that dream again, the very same, horrid dream. Oakvale. This time though, there was no 'her'. Because this time. He lost Alice.

_He ran through the tree's, of the forest across from Oakvale. It was on fire. His home, family, friends…lover. He made it to the village filled with the screams and cries of its inhabitants. One scream, sent him bolting straight to his home. His lungs filling with smoke. The bright flames hurt his eyes, and the heat made his breaths short. He searched his home, trying to find the owner of the screams. There, in the middle of the empty room, sat Alice. She was hugging her knee's crying, coughing from the smoked. Her tears left trails on her ask covered face._

"_Why didn't you come?" her voice came out tiny, and weak. "You let me die." _

_He stared at her in shock, not being able to say anything, until a weak voice that he hadn't heard in centuries, came from his voice._

"_I'm sorry." _

_Alice screamed as a wooden beam fell in front of Alice._

"Alice!" Reaver exclaimed.

Only to wake up in his bed, sweat masking his forehead.

* * *

Oakfield. Sun. Sunflowers...and more sun. The place was a cheerful, colorful haven for mainly those aligned with good, probably because the Temple of Light was located within the town.

Rhydian quickly pulled her back, to avoid her being ran over by a wagon as she followed a blue butterfly in amusement.

"Careful," he hissed. He grabbed her hand, dragging her with him, as he headed towards the Inn. He'd given her his black cloak, which was way too big for her.

The pair sat down at a table, getting several smiles from people. One of the Inn workers' came over to them.

"What would you two like?" she asked with a smile.

"Two leek and potato soups, and water thanks," Rhydian deadpanned.

"Alright. You're sister is very cute by the way," she said before leaving.

Rhydian sighed, "She's not my sister." But the waitress didn't hear it.

After they'd eaten then gotten supplies for their journey to Bowerstone, they headed off. Walking through the woods, much to Alice's displeasure. Rhydian had assured her that it'd be safer. That, and he preferred the woods.

Night had approached fast. A cold breeze picking up and blowing against Alice, making her shiver. Rhydian noticed this and stopped. He put his knapsack down against a tree trunk. From his sheath, he retrieved his Master Katana. The blade was extremely sharp, Rhydian made sure of that. Using any free time sharpening it. Nothing worse than killing people with a blunt sword. Alice sat against a tree, watching as Rhydian began to cut down the lower branches of the tree's. Alice's eyes widened when in one swift slash, the tree branch fell to the ground, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape. Rhydian felt her gaze on him, and turned to look at her. He exhaled, before beckoning her over. She obeyed, standing next to him.

"Hold this," he said, placing the Katana in her hand. He led her over to a thin tree. "Take a swing."

She looked at him in disbelief. The blade was rather heavy in her hands, and she struggled to keep it leveled.

"It's ok. Go ahead."

She looked back at the tree. Taking a stance like she saw Rhydian do. He corrected her stance a bit, then stood back. Alice took a deep breath, trying not to fall backwards from the weight of the Katana, as she drew it back over her shoulder, before swinging the Katana like she'd seen him do. It would have been a perfect slash, had the weapon not lodged four centimeters into the trunk. She tried pulling it out, only to fall back and land on her backside, the Katana still embedded into the tree. Rhydian chuckled, pulling the Katana out of the tree as if it were a needle in some fabric.

"How did you do that?" she asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled again, "Years of training."

Alice thought for a moment. His words echoing in her head.

"Teach me."

* * *

So it was settled, Rhydian would teach her all she needed to know about fighting.

The pair spent day and night of their journey to Bowerstone training. Rhydian started with defense. Teaching her to block punches and kicks, then sword blocking. It took time, but soon she'd managed to throw a decent punch...accidentally giving Rhydian a nose bleed. They continued like that. Everyday spent learning something, perfecting it, then learning something new, starting the whole process over again.

Thus proceeding, 10 years past. Gone was Alice's weak, fragile childhood, replaced with a deadly mercenary, at only 18 years of age. Rhydian, against what he said about giving her away, decided to take her with him. She was learning fast, and wasn't slowing him down. That was what he tried telling himself, but he wasn't so sure after years and years with who he now treated as a sister.

_This was it. Bowerstone Orphanage. Rhydian looked down at Alice, who was looking down at the ground sadly. She suddenly looked up at him, and it was then, he saw her eyes. The tears falling from them. Puffy and red._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, trying to force himself to just go._

_She sniffled, suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly._

"_I don't want to go."_

To be honest, neither did he.

* * *

Ten years. Ten years since Alice died. Every year, on the day of her death, Alfie and Rose came to that cliff. Sitting on the edge, watching the sun set over the horizon. Hearing the crashing of waves. Even every once and a while one or both of them would come, just to, in some way, be close to Alice. That, and to get away from the monster that is Reaver. That man never changed. If anything he got worse. Rose was one of four staff that still lived. Her, the butler, the cook, and the other maid, Jemma. Like Rose, Alfie was one of the few crewmates left, along with Wilkins. But crew were easily replaced. People were easily replaced. According to Reaver. And this is what annoyed Alfie the most. Alfie didn't care that Reaver was heartless. That he'd shoot anyone in sight for the slightest things. Have countless affairs with women...and men. If was the fact that Reaver couldn't care less that Alice died. Reaver obviously had a soft spot for her when she was alive, any old fool could see that. Heck, Alfie had seen him read and tell her stories before. Alice died and Reaver announced it like it was a death of some peasant. No emotion. When he caught Rose with one of Alice's letter's to Rose whilst she was at sea, he threw it into the fireplace. When Rose told Alfie, he was furious. And this was why he was there.

Alfie headed towards the doors of the mansion. He knew he was crazy to go against Reaver, but it didn't matter. Alfie knocked on the door, which was shortly answered by the butler, William.

"Afternoon Alfie," the young butler greeted with a smile.

"Reaver in?" Alfie asked, getting right down to business.

"Yeah, he's in the study."

Without another word, Alfie walked past William and straight to Reaver's study. Reaver was standing in front of the fireplace, just staring at the flames as the danced calmly. Upon hearing footsteps, Reaver turned to see Alfie.

"I don't remember summoning you," Reaver said darkly.

"I'm here because of Rose," Alfie started, and Reaver raised an eyebrow. "And because of Alice."

Reaver's face seemed to darken at her name.

"Oh? What about _Alice_?" Reaver asked, saying Alice's name in distaste.

"How could you not care?!" Alfie spat angrily.

"Simple. I just don't. She was nothing more than a burden. I'm glad to be rid of her."

Alfie stared at him in shock. "You bloody arse."

Reaver glared at him.

"She may have been the only person left who actually gave a damn about you! No idea why but she did! And all you do is treat her like you treat everyone else!" Alfie yelled. Anger consuming him. Then a little more softly he said, "And I thought you cared for her too."

Reaver scoffed in amusement. "And what gave you that impression."

"I don't know. Maybe it was the way you'd always read her stories before bed, or tell her your own. Those were probably the only time anyone has seen you properly smile. Maybe it was the way that you'd always do any work you had in her room when she was sick. Or maybe when you let her sleep in your bed when she had a nightmare or vice versa."

Reaver's eyes held so much anger at the mention of that. "How did you know that?"

"Rose." Alfie simply said. "Is that why you made her throw away all of Alice's things? And burn the last letter Alice ever sent Rose? You don't want to be reminded of her. You're too much of a coward to accept that you cared for her!"

Reaver suddenly pulled out his Dragonstomper .48, aiming it directly at Alfie's forehead.

"Now now Alfie. I'm a reasonable man, but I do not appreciate being called a coward," Reaver said, grinning slightly.

* * *

Rose was walking back to the mansion when she heard a gunshot ring out. She sighed, hoping Reaver hadn't shot yet another staff, she didn't want to have to clean up her friend's blood. She walked through the front doors, dreading to find out who it was.

"Rose," William said sadly, trying to block her view from the study.

"William, what…" She trailed off when William gave her a look. It was pity. Pity and sadness. She shook her head. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't want. She pushed him aside and ran into the study.

Reaver was walking out as she came over.

"Ah. There you are. Go clean up the body. I'm having a party tonight, and I'd rather my guest's not have to put up with the smell of blood. And it would be rather unfortunate to ravish my guest's in the same room as a dead body. I wouldn't want to put them off their…..appetite." He walked away, leaving Rose with a full view of the room.

There in the middle of the room, laid the body. The body of her older brother. She dropped next to him. Tears streaming from her eyes. Hysterical sobs breaking out from her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry guys *virtual hug* I didn't want to kill Alfie off but it had to be done :( Also I used a very memorable reference (to some) in the story. Let me know if you know it! First person to get it right will have a character named after them or by them further on in the story :) But you have to tell me; Where it's from, and who says it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I heard the maid found the body. Apparently it was her brother," Alice heard a man say, as she sat in the local Tavern in Oakfield. Her black hood was shielding her face. Her heart was pounding. Listening in on the conversation two men were having about Reaver killing one of the maids brothers. Alfie. That's all she could think about.

"Apparently the brother was also part of Reaver's crew."

Alice was about to stand up to leave when Rydian grabbed her arm from his seat next to her.

"Calm down," he said quietly.

"Calm down?" she whispered harshly. "The bastard killed someone I care about!"

"You can't just go after him Alice."

"Watch me!"

"Worry about Rose," he said calmly.

Alice had told Rhydian about her time with Reaver, especially about Rose and Alfie. Alice sighed. Rose is probably heartbroken.

"You should find her," Rhydian softly said.

"It's been ten years Rhydian, she probably thinks I'm dead."

"That doesn't matter."

Alice sighed once more, "How will I find her?"

"Well, start with the cemetery. Maybe somewhere she goes to when sad. Or somewhere special to her and Alfie."

Alice thought for a moment, before Rhydian stood up.

"Come on then," Rhydian said, walking out of the Tavern. Alice fumbled with words.

"Wha…but….ah whatever," she shrugged, walking after him.

* * *

"Is that her?" Rhydian asked, as the pair watched a blonde woman, setting down roses in front of a newly made grave in Bowerstone Cemetery.

Alice nodded, "Yeah," she croaked out. "That's her."

As if feeling a presence watching her, Rose turned her head towards Rhydian and Alice, sure enough spotting the two hooded figures. Rose frowned for a minute, wondering who they were. Not wanting to cause suspicion, she turned back to Alfie's grave.

"Off you go," Rhydian said quietly.

Alice stared at the brunette besides her.

"Now?" Alice whispered.

"No Alice, later, when she's gone and all the spirits come out," Rhydian said sarcastically.

Alice huffed, "Alright…bloody pillock." She walked off, leaving an amused looking Rhydian.

Alice sighed, taking the last few steps towards Rose. Rose turned around and looked up, spotting Alice standing a meter or so behind her. Rose jumped, never really noticing that the mysterious hooded figure had walked over.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed, clearing her throat. "I didn't see you there."

Alice froze.

"You alright?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Huh?" was all that came out of Alice's mouth. "Oh um, yeah. You just…um. A-are you ok?"

Rhydian snickered at Alice's awkwardness.

_Are you ok?! _Alice scolded herself in thought. _Of course she's not bloody ok what kind of a stupid question is that?!_

"Yeah, just um, just saying goodbye is all," Rose said softly, curious about the owner of the voice.

Alice smiled, "He'd like that." She froze. She didn't mean to say those words. Rose seemed to freeze too.

"H-how do you know?" Rose asked, her voice quiet.

Alice stumbled on her words, not being able to produce anything.

"Who are you?" Rose finally asked, standing up from her spot on the ground. When Alice didn't say anything, Rose took initiative, slowly taking the hood covering Alice's face down. Her eyes widened at her discovery. Jet black hair. Blue-grey eyes, that seemed more grey than blue at the moment.

"A-alice?"

Tears began falling from Rose's eyes. More so when one, simple movement came from Alice. She slowly nodded, and no more needed to be said. Rose pulled Alice in the most tightest bone-crushing hug.

Rose pulled away quickly, "But you're dead.

"Am I?" Alice asked. "I don't remember dying."

"No, Reaver said you were dead."

"What? Reaver said that?"

Rose nodded. "Alfie he." She sniffled. "He um, he was furious with Reaver."

Alice stared wide eyes at Rose. "Please don't tell me Reaver shot him because of me."

Rose sniffled once more before nodding.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you come back?" Rose asked suddenly.

"I couldn't. I couldn't go back there," Alice said softly.

"You could have written."

"Rose, you have to understand. I'm not like I once was."

"Really? Cause you don't seem any different to me."

"I-….Rose, I'm a mercenary now."

"What do you mean?" Rose furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Alice shrugged. "Reaver left me to die. I didn't want to be weak anymore."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I followed Reaver to the Shadow Court. I ran, and A banshee chased me. Then Rhydian saved me."

"Rhydian?"

"A mercenary."

"Oh, well that explains it," Rose said.

"Alice," the sudden voice of Rhydian said. The two girls turned to look at him. "It's time to go."

"What? No you can't leave. I only just found out that you're actually still alive," Rose said.

"Rose," Alice began. "This is who I am now."

"So what? You show up after 10 years. After everyone thought you were dead. And now you're just leaving?"

"While this is all so touching," Rhydian finally cut in. "We have things to do. Places to be. People to kill."

"Kill?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rhydian!" Alice scolded.

Rose sighed, "Just promise me I'll see you again."

"I cross the place where my heart use to be and hope to be deader than I am now."

* * *

_He's dead because of you…_

Alice shot awake. Her chest heaving with every breath she took. The sweat stained sheets clung to her form.

_It's all my fault._

* * *

**A/N: Alright so firstly, 'Louise', you got the reference correct! It is indeed from Doctor Who when David Tennant regenerated! *Virtual Hug* Could you review or Private Message me the name that you want to name the character? Also thank you to all those who guessed on what you thought the reference was! Now that I'm on my school holiday I can hopefully update more often, or put up longer chapters :) Yay!**

**I didn't really know how to write Rose seeing Alice again, but hopefully it was ok.**

**Also "I cross the place where my heart use to be and hope to be deader than I am now" is from Skulduggery Pleasant. So disclaimer: I don't actually own that quote, nor the Doctor Who one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :)**

* * *

"…And we need more vegetables, fish, preferably Salmon, cheese and bread rolls." The cook, Fredric listed the items needed to be bought from the food stalls in Bloodstone.

"Anything else?" Rose deadpanned, having listened to the seemingly never-ending list.

"No, that will be all," he answered. Rose sighed, grabbing the coin purse from the kitchen table.

The markets in Bloodstone were filled…mostly with prostitutes. Walking around alone made her feel nervous. Normally Alfie would accompany her when she was doing her errands, when he wasn't at sea. If not she would have gone with another member of staff, or it would have been someone else doing the errands in the first place. Jemma was no use what-so-ever. The girl saw Reaver as a god amongst men, and followed him like a lost puppy. She swooned at his very sight. Rose push the thought of Reaver aside. The monster killed her brother.

Drunken laughter filled her ears. Her heart raced. She tried to ignore them, to think of something, anything that could distract her.

"Lookie here boys," one of them laughed.

"Hey pretty lady," another joined, as the others wolf whistled and howled. There were five of them. Each holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol.

"Why don't you come play with us lovey," the first slurred, stumbling into his friend and bursting into a fit of laughter. It was common for people to be drunk during the early hours of the day. No one really cared here. Onlookers kept walking. She backed away from the men.

"I-I d-don't want any trouble," she said quietly. She suddenly felt her back press against something cold and hard. She turned her head, seeing she'd been backed into a wall.

"Neither do we love, so give us what we want, and there won't be any problems," a third said. A gun shot rang out, causing Rose to flinch and close her eyes. The third man fell to the ground, a bullet in his brain. There. Stood behind him. Was her.

"Or," she began. "The rest of you can leave now, and avoid ending up like you friend here."

Rose's eyes shot open, focusing only on the 18 year old girl who stood, a Flintlock Pistol in her hand.

"Alice," Rose breathed, instantly feeling safer with her presence nearby.

"Who do you think you are girly?" one of the men said, short and stubby, with dirty blond hair.

Alice chuckled darkly, "Now now boys. I don't want to repeat myself twice."

Rose's eyes widened. This wasn't Alice. This wasn't the sweet little girl she lost 10 years ago.

"Roger, I think she's serious," a man with ginger hair timidly.

"Don't think we'll forget this kid. You won't always be around to look after your friend here," the stubby man warned 'Roger', glaring daggers at Alice.

"Don't count on it," Alice said firmly. The five men left, dragging the body of their dead friend with them.

Alice looked at Rose with concern. All signs of anger gone.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked softly, taking a step towards Rose, only for Rose to flinch at the movement. Alice's heart sunk.

"Y-you killed him," Rose whispered, before falling into darkness.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" a voice hissed. It was the first thing Rose heard when she awoke.

"I couldn't bloody leave her there Rhydian," a familiar voice whispered angrily. Rose blinked a few times, adjusting to the faint light coming from a fireplace. She looked around. She wasn't anywhere she knew. She didn't even know what had happened.

"A-Alice?" Rose choked out, catching both Alice's and Rhydian's attention. Alice sent one last glare at Rhydian before going to Rose's side.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked softly, sitting on the edge of the single bed.

"Light headed," Rose said weakly. "What happened?"

"You fainted. I brought you back to our…place," Alice answered. "Hungry?"

Rose shook her head slightly.

"You shot him," Rose said softly, eyeing Alice sadly.

Alice sighed, sending the blonde an apologetic look. "I…I couldn't let them hurt you."

"So you shot him?" Rose's voice was laced with disbelief and sadness.

"Told you she wouldn't understand," Rhydian suddenly voiced.

"No," Rose snapped. "No I don't understand. You're just like Reaver." The last few words came out a pained whisper.

"I'm nothing like Reaver," Alice said angrily.

"Really? Cause right now I don't see any difference."

"And the penny drops," Rhydian deadpanned.

"Rhydian!" both girls snapped angrily, glaring at the man with dark brown hair. He put his hands up in mock surrender and left.

Rose sighed, "I'm sorry. I've just seen too many people shot this week. Though, I guess I should be use to it."

"What he did was monstrous," Alice said, her voice laced with anger.

"So don't be like him. You have to be better than him." Rose said softly. "I saw that look in your eyes when we talked about Reaver shooting Alfie. It was the same look Alfie had and it got him killed."

Alice looked at Rose in sorrow.

"It's my fault Rose." A stray tear fell from Alice's eye.

"Don't you dare say that," Rose said, wiping the tear away.

"If I'd come back…"

"This is Reaver we're talking about. He would have killed Alfie sooner or later just like everybody else. If you'd come back, who knows what Reaver would have done. So don't you dare. Don't you dare blame yourself for Alfie's death ever." Rose pulled the now sobbing teen into her arms, rocking her gently and rubbing her back.

* * *

"She has to go Alice," Rhydian told her firmly, as Alice prepared tea for breakfast.

"I can't leave her again Rhydian," she told him softly.

"She'll slow us down," he said, voice raising slightly, trying his best not to wake Rose up.

"So what will you have me do Rhydian? Send her back to be shot by Reaver for being late? Risk her being raped by those drunks? She's safer with us. She can pull her own weight," Alice reasoned.

"And what happens in an ambush?"

"She can stay in our hideout in Oakfield or something."

"And what will she do all day? Do you know how bored she'll get? Then I'll have to deal with two hormonal women."

"Oi!" Alice slapped his arm. Rhydian shot her a smirk, that made her glare playfully at him. "She can be useful."

"Doing what exactly?" he asked, rubbing his arm a bit.

"I can cook," Rose suddenly said, causing the two mercenaries to jump in surprise. "And clean."

"Yeah, see. Useful," Alice grinned, nudging Rhydian.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine she can come."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry about how late this is. The internet hasn't worked for 4 days! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Rose asked, slightly disgusted with how dusty it was.

"What's wrong with it?" Rhydian asked, shrugging.

"Well, for one, it's incredibly dusty," Rose said, coughing in emphasis.

"Well we aren't exactly here all the time," he answered back.

Alice smirked at the pair. This entire time from Wraithmarsh to Oakfield, the two of them were bickering.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get some cleaning products from the stores."

"Oh? And with what exactly?" Rhydian questioned.

"The money I was suppose to use to buy food for Reaver," Rose said innocently.

Alice and Rhydian both looked at her.

"Hmm, not bad," Rhydian mumbled.

Alice tried to hold back a laugh. Rhydian had actually complimented her. Rose shook her head with a smile before leaving the dusty little cabin, Rhydian's eyes following her. As soon as the door was closed Alice chuckled.

"What?" Rhydian asked, sending Alice a questioning look.

"Rose and Rhydian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alice sung teasingly, sitting lazily on the worn-out couch.

"Alice," Rhydian warned, a smirk growing on his lips, playfulness in his dark brown eyes.

Alice looked at the thirty year old man innocently, "Yes Rhydian?"

"What are you playing at?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

Alice yawned, entering the main room of the cottage, rubbing her tired eyes as she wondered where Rose had gotten to. She froze, her eyes finishing adjusting to the light, and now widened at the cleanliness of the cottage. The smell of bacon suddenly filled her nose.

"Morning," a cheery voice said, making Alice jump, her eyes fixing on Rose.

"Oh, morning Rose," Alice said, clearing her throat. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to clean everything up, with the exception of the bedrooms of course. And I made breakfast."

"Can someone explain to me why I smell bacon?" Rhydian voiced wearily, walking out of his own room.

"Rose made breakfast," Alice said, grinning at Rose's wide-eyed expression when Rhydian came out shirtless. His little to no haired chest was completed with rock hard abs.

Rose cleared her throat, "Uh, breakfast is in the kitchen."

Rhydian and Rose locked eyes, and Alice couldn't help but smirk. She headed towards the kitchen, humming a playful tune loud enough for the pair to hear.

* * *

"I'll ask you again Coleman," Reaver said firmly to a timid looking Fredric. The poor chef shook with fright. "Where is Miss Davies?

"I-I don't know Master Reaver. The last I saw her she was off to do errands," Fredric answered, clearly terrified. Trying to look anywhere but Reaver's now darker eyes.

"Find her," Reaver ordered, his voice laced with malice and anger, wanting nothing more than to have her head at the business end of his beloved gun.

* * *

_…A month later…_

Rhydian and Alice headed back to their cabin in Oakfield, after killing some nobleman and discussing new business plans with a mercenary named Saker. The 20 year old had recently became a mercenary leader, Rhydian didn't know how. Saker was cocky, and showed no leadership skills. Then again, most mercenaries were like that. At least the last leader who Saker took over for have some sort of leadership skills, and was a rather decent man.

"Lighten up," Alice said, nudging her shoulder against Rhydian.

Rhydian sighed, "He's impulsive."

"He's learning," Alice corrected, looking up at him with an assuring look. An ear-splitting scream was suddenly heard, causing the two Mercenaries to jump. Another was heard, and this time they pinpointed it's location…their cabin.

"Rose!" The pair yelled, racing towards their cabin. Alice jumped over a fallen log, Rhydian dodged branches, neither worrying about the scratches they'd get. Their hearts pounded against their chests, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Sure enough, they saw black smoke rising, and the closer they got, allowed them to see bits of flames that was engulfing their home. They could hear men speaking in the distance, and Rose begging them to let her go. Alice and Rhydian skidded to a halt, at the sight of Rose on her knees, two men holding her arms so she wouldn't run off, their home burning in the background.

"Saker," Rhydian hissed, eyeing the man who was talking to another mercenary. Saker looked at the two, emotionless.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, full of anger.

"What we were paid to do," was all Saker answered with.

"She's with us Saker," Rhydian said firmly.

"Well, this lovely lady," Saker said, stroking Rose's tear-stained cheek. "Has got a rather hefty price on her head."

"Who's paying you?" Rhydian asked.

"Some bloke named Reaver."

Alice clenched her fists. Like hell was she going to let_ Reaver_ get Rose.

"Now I suggest you two stand down. I wouldn't want to have to kill you too," Saker said with fake sincerity.

Alice scoffed, "I don't think you're in the position to bargain. You take Rose and you're dead."

Saker chuckled, "I really would hate to kill you." Rhydian and Alice felt a hard hit at the back of their heads, before both fell into unconsciousness. "Sleep tight." Saker said.

Rose muffled a scream when one of the men tied a piece of fabric around her mouth. Before they took her away, leaving the two unconscious mercenaries in front of their burning cabin.

* * *

"Alice," Rhydian said, trying to shake to still unconscious girl awake. "Alice!"

Alice groaned, opening her eyes with a weary squint, looking up at a concerned Rhydian.

"Why is it dark?" she croaked, Rhydian helping her to sit up.

"It's night time."

Alice's eyes widened, "Rose!" She tried to get up, but Rhydian pushed her back down.

"Alice calm down!" he said firmly.

"Reaver could have Rose by now!"

"I know but I have to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"I'm fine," she said exasperatedly. "How are we going to get Rose?"

He sighed, "I don't know. It'll take too long to get to Bloodstone."

"We can't give up on her," Alice said softly, on the verge of tears.

"And you won't," A sudden calm voice said, causing Rhydian and Alice to jump up and go on the defensive. "I'm not here to fight. Rather to help you both."

"Who are you?" Rhydian asked the hooded woman.

"My name is Theresa. And I've known you since before you were born, Alice."

Alice gasped, "H-how?"

"Now's not the time for questions. I will help you save Rose, but there is something I must tell Alice first." Before Rhydian's eyes, the two women disappeared, leaving him wide-eyed.

_Alice gasped, looking at her now misted surroundings. She was in a forest, the sun just peeking over the horizon, waiting to come out. Small, light purple flowers covered the ground. Tall green tree's towered over her, making her feel small. A light mist blanketed the forest, sending off a cold feeling in the warmth of the sun._

_"__Where are we?" Alice asked, her voice quivering._

_"__Where it all began," was all Theresa answered with._

_"__What is that suppose to mean?" Alice frowned at Theresa's cryptic sentences._

_"__All in due time Alice. Now speak your mind."_

_Alice nodded in thought, then looked back Theresa. _

_"__How do I save Rose?"_

_"__Luckily for you, it isn't Rose's time yet. It's not Reaver's either. Save Rose and go."_

_Everything became distorted, before darkness consumed her._


	12. Chapter 12

Alice and Rhydian shot up into a sitting position, their heart racing from the feeling of being pushed and pulled countless times. They looked around their surroundings. They were in some sort of really dull garden. Alice's eyes widened, as she looked up at the big, dark building. She inhaled sharply, anxiousness making her stomach churn. If anything, Bloodstone Mansion is a lot darker than she remember. The eery atmosphere sending shivers down her spine.

"So we go in, kill Reaver and get Rose yeah?" Rhydian asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"No, we get Rose and leave," Alice corrected, standing up and dusting herself off like Rhydian.

"Alice, that bastard had Mercenaries kidnap Rose, he probably wants her dead," he said as they began to run inside, getting their weapons ready. Both drawing their Master Katana's.

"I know, but Theresa said not yet."

"Who on Albion is she anyway?"

"I don't know."

They made it to the front door, which was open. They looked beyond, straight at Reaver's study, the doors wide open. There stood two Mercenaries, neither of them Saker. They stood either side of a kneeling Rose, her hands bound. There, stood in front of her, was Reaver. The dark presence worried Alice. She pulled her black hood further over her head, in hopes that he wouldn't know it was her. Reaver suddenly sighted Rhydian and Alice, a look of somewhat surprise crossed his fire lit features.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Reaver said, his voice very much the same. Posh. Cold.

Reaver's announcement caught the two Mercenaries attention. They both turned to look wide-eyed at Rhydian and the hooded figure.

"What happened to the other one?" One of them sneered at Rhydian. Rhydian gave Alice a sideways glance.

"She's occupied at the moment," Rhydian answered coldly, looking back at the Mercenaries. They both chuckled, the second one looking down at Rose.

"Here that sweetheart, your _Alice _isn't here to save you," he mocked.

At Alice's name, Reaver tensed. He looked down at Rose, who was now glaring daggers at him, instead of having a look of hopelessness. Determination in her features. Something about how she was looking at him, as if saying…he froze. It couldn't.

"She's not dead is she?" he suddenly asked Rose, who soon nodded.

Now Alice tensed, he knew. Of course he knew though, it wasn't that hard to piece together. Rose runs away, leaving hope in someone named Alice. Reaver didn't know himself that Alice actually died, he only assumed. Barely anyone survived Wraithmarsh, especially not a child. How?

"Dispose of them," Reaver said, dismissing the two mercenaries to have their ways with the two strangers. He looked back at Rose, who still looked at him. He couldn't kill her yet, not when she knew something. Why did he care about Alice anyway? She gave him an expecting look, as if knowing he wanted answers. He looked up, watching as the mercenaries drew their swords, ready. One facing the man, the other in line with the hooded person, Reaver frowned. The hooded person didn't have a body of a man, it was more feminine. The first mercenary and the man clashed swords, where as the second mercenary struck at the hooded figure, who Reaver settled on being a woman. She stepped out of the way and pivoted around him, before driving her Katana through his abdomen.

"Sleep tight," Alice said, mimicking the exact words Saker said to her and Rhydian before they blacked out. The mercenary dropped to the ground, having been cut through the liver, blood pooling around him. She looked at Rhydian, who had just driven his own sword through the mercenary's lung. He pulled his Katana out, letting the mercenary fall limp to the ground. Both turned to look at Reaver, his expression dark and unreadable. It was then, Alice and Rhydian noticed her hood had come down to reveal her face. Her straight black hair was tied into a pony tail, bits of hair framing her face, some falling in front of her eye. Her blue-grey eyes. They were hollow, and lifeless. Not cheerful and sparkling with happiness and life, like it once was.

Whilst Reaver was occupied, staring at Alice, Rhydian managed to grab Rose and picked her up bridal style. Rhydian eyed the pair, who both seemed to be in their own little world, both staring into each others eyes as if having conversing in thought. He carried Rose towards the exit, nudging Alice on the way out to get her attention. She averted her eyed from Reaver, pulling her hood back over her head. The three of them left, leaving Reaver still stunned by his latest discovery.

* * *

_(In That Time)_

_Reaver and Alice continued to stare at each other. The minds forming questions. Whilst their bodies remained unmoving, their minds went someplace else. The forest where Theresa took Alice. Both looked around their surrounding before back at each other._

_"__I thought you were dead," Reaver deadpanned, an unreadable expression on his face._

_"__Yeah, Rose told me," Alice said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. The small gesture almost made Reaver smile. She use to do that as a child whenever he had to leave. It made him smile back then, maybe even chuckle, but he had to hold it in, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him again._

_"__Why did you leave?" Alice asked. Her voice held the slightest amount of sadness in it._

_"__What does it matter?" He dismissed. "You wouldn't be who you are today if I didn't."_

_"__No you're right. I wouldn't be a killer. I wouldn't be hiding my emotions as often as I do. I wouldn't be crying in my sleep, begging for you to save me." _

_Hot tears began rolling slowly down Alice's face, catching Reaver off guard. _

_"__I can't change who I am," he said._

_"__I never asked you to,"she said softly. _

_Alice felt a jolt, and suddenly both persons were back to reality. Alice looked away from Reaver and pulled her hood over her head, shielding her face from the world so they wouldn't see her slowly break down. Without another word, Rose, Rhydian and Alice left._

* * *

**A/N: Ooh what did you guys think of that? ****I hope I didn't make Reaver too OOC, I tried my best. Also I'm not the best with fighting scenes so I had to keep it short. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_I can't change._

_I never asked you to._

The scenario imprinted into Reaver's mind. Constantly playing. The words echoed, and he tried to get some sleep, several women...and men lying around the bedroom after last nights "after party". He'd dreamt of it. Her words. Her tears. He'd dreamt of her dreaming. Crying out for him in her sleep. Screaming for him to save her. She's put her faith in him. She wasn't waiting for Alexander. She was waiting for Reaver. Alexander. The name seemed foreign now. Reaver hadn't used that name in centuries, and he didn't intend to anytime soon. This was who he was now. Heartless.

_And she doesn't care._

* * *

_He abandoned you!_

Alice's thoughts screamed at her, as she released the arrow from her bow, hitting the center of the target. She grabbed another, readying it in her bow, pulling it back.

_He killed Alfie!_

She released the arrow, hitting the target dead center, clashing with the first arrow. Rose sighed, watching Alice brood as she shot arrows. The three of them had made camp in the depths of the forest in Brightwood. Whilst Rhydian had gone hunting, he told Alice to keep watch. Alice had made a makeshift target with a tree. Using a blade to carve the target on it.

Rose heard footsteps, and turned her head to see Rhydian approaching, with a couple of dead rabbits on arrows. She beckoned him over, nodding her head over to Alice.

_He took Rose!_

Rhydian placed the rabbits near their camp fire and walked over to Rose, watching as Alice released yet another arrow.

"How long has she been doing that?" Rhydian whispered to Rose.

"She made the target as soon as you left, she's only shot a three arrows…" Rose trailed off when Alice released another arrow. "…four."

"Does she do this often?" Rose asked quietly.

He nodded, "When she's angry."

Rose sighed, "Did you see them? When he saw her face."

"Yeah. She let her guard down. That's probably why she's angry."

"Why is she like that though?" Rose was now looking at Rhydian. Hurt evident on her face.

"She's been through way too much. Reaver, Alfie, her father…"

"What does her father have to do with this?"

Rhydian sighed. He grabbed her arm, gently pulling her away from Alice.

"Didn't you ever wonder where her scars came from?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah. She always avoided the topic though, so I never asked," Rose answered softly.

"It was her father."

Rose gasped, "W-what happened?"

Rhydian sat down on a log, Rose sitting next to him.

"Her mother died giving birth to her," Rhydian began softly. "Her father blamed her. Everyday he'd beat her…"

_"__You foolish child!" Alice's dad raised his hand, slapping her right across the face. The force sent her to the ground, her hand on her red cheek as hot tears began streaming down her face. In front of her, towering over her, stood her father. A look of anger on his face, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "You're nothing but a curse!" It was then, he took of his belt. The man raised it and CRACK!_

Tears fell from Rose's eyes as Rhydian told her everything.

Rhydian took a deep breath. "Two years ago, we were walking around Bowerstone Market. We noticed someone stumbling out of the tavern. Alice froze. When I asked what was wrong, she told me he was her father. That night…"

_A cold breeze blew through the air as Rhydian approached an old, tattered home. The lights were still on, so Rhydian knew Alice's father was still awake. Rhydian knocked on the door, clenching his free hand tightly. The door suddenly open, a drunk man stumbled into view._

_"__Who are you?" he slurred angrily. Rhydian scowled and punched the man, causing him to stumble back into the 'home', landing on the floor with a thump. His nose immediately began to bleed. He stepped into the house, slamming the door behind him, never taking his blazing eyes off Alice's father._

_"__I believe you have a daughter," Rhydian said coldly. "Alice."_

_"__Aye, what about her?" The man asked, clearly frightened by the towering man in the black hooded cape._

_"__She's under my care now. And I don't like how you still haunt her dreams." Rhydian grabbed the man by the lapels of his shirt pulling him up with one hand so they were eye to eye, his feet dangling in the air. "It ends here."_

_Rhydian threw another punch at the man, causing him to stumble back, trying to grasp whatever he could so he wouldn't fall. His hand settled on an old looking vase, which fell with him, shattering into tiny pieces, cutting his hand where he held it. He cried out in pain, clutching his bleeding hand._

_"__P-please, I-I'm sorry," the man stuttered, pain evident in his voice as he quivered._

_"__Is that what Alice said?" Rhydian asked angrily. "Was this before or after you raped her?"_

_"__I-I was drunk!" the man cried._

_Rhydian laughed. "And you think that makes everything better? Sorry doesn't change the fact that you made her life hell. Sorry doesn't stop Alice from constantly having nightmares. You took away her childhood…I'm going to take away your life."_

"Y-you killed him?" Rose gasped in disbelief.

"What would you have done?" he asked her, almost challengingly.

"I would have let him live with the pain."

"Men like him don't have a conscience to suffer like that."

"That doesn't justify what you did. It makes you just as bad as him."

Rhydian scoffed, "Nothing is as bad as what he did."

Knowing he was right, Rose didn't say anything of it.

The pair looked back at Alice, who was still shooting arrows.

_Why aren't I mad at him?_

Alice sighed sadly, releasing an arrow, which went straight pass the tree.

"That can't be good," Rhydian said getting up.

Rose stood too, both of them racing over to Alice. Rhydian stood back a bit, watching as Rose went over to Alice.

"Alice?" Rose placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Sweetheart what is it?"

Alice looked at Rose sadly.

"I'm not angry at him. Why?" Alice asked softly.

"Who?" Rose asked, confused.

"He killed Alfie. He left. He took you!" Alice's voice raised. She let out a shaky breath "So why don't I hate him?"

Rose's eyes widened at the question. How was she meant to answer that?

"W-well. Maybe you don't hate people easily," Rose tried to reason, but Alice shook her head. Rose sighed. "Maybe you're holding onto memories of your childhood."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Rose shrugged, "Remember how he would read you stories before bed sometimes? Or tell you his own adventures?"

Alice smiled at the memory.

"And how he'd stay with you when you had a nightmare. Or when you were sick," Rose laughed.

Alice chuckled, "Yeah. I remember that. It doesn't really sound like Reaver though, does it?"

Rose smirked, "If you described any of that to anyone, they probably would have thought you were living with some really happy couple in Oakfield."

The two girls laughed lightly. Rhydian smiled at the pair.

"Maybe you're holding onto those memories cause they're precious. Because they're something rare. Like seeing a shooting star. Or finding a unicorn."

Alice smirked at Rose's metaphors.

"Ok, maybe those weren't the best examples," Rose chuckled, before giving Alice a small smile. "Don't let those moments go. I know Reaver has done a lot of bad things, and he'll continue to do so. But don't hate him. Don't believe that you should because of all he's done. I think…I think people like him just needs someone to believe in them. Don't give up on him."

Alice sighed, "How can you be so calm? After what he's done?"

Rose shrugged, "I can't change what happened. But I can hope it'll get better."

"Does it get better though?"

"I found you," Rose smiled. "And Rhydian isn't so bad to look at either."

Alice looked at Rhydian, chuckling at his shocked expression. Rose saw it too, and both girls erupted in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**So know we have Alice's background story! What do you guys think about that? This is more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to lay down a bit of background info. The next chapter will be more eventful and will introduce some recognizable characters :) Also I wanted to throw in that my last term for the year starts this coming tuesday, and even though I've already written several chapters, I have to go back to my usual upload ****schedule, because I've got my exams coming up soon :( When that does happen I'll let you know cause I probably won't be able to update on that week, plus I've got work experience. But it's a shorter term and then I've got the whole 6 weeks of Christmas Holidays to write and upload! So bear with me guys, if I don't upload it's not that I've not got anything or I can't be bothered writing anymore, it's probably just that I'm studying for exams or actually doing them.**

**Love you all, thank you so much for the support!**

**Also if I have any Whovian's reading, first of all "Hi :)" If you're at all interested my friend who I've mention before has got a story up, so if you want go check it out. It's called "Forever 'Till Tomorrow" by Summer Rosewood. **

**(VIRTUAL HUG!)**


	14. Chapter 14

The young prince shifted uncomfortably on the ground. His hands bound, and a piece of fabric covering his mouth to keep him quiet. The bandits in front of him laughed, talking about what they would do with the money they got when the queen paid the ransom money to get her precious son back.

"I say once we get the money, we kill Queen Sparrow and her son!" a bandit laughed.

"You're dead meat kid!" Another laughed,three scars running across his face.

"Why can't you boys just play nice?" A calm voice asked. The bandits all pulled out their swords and guns, looking around for the owner of the voice. "See what I mean? Violence. Such a shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt anyone." Alice suddenly dropped out of a tree, pulling both of her daggers from the sheaths on either side of her thighs.

One of the Bandits laughed, his dirty blond hair falling over his left eye, "Look at that, it's just a little girl."

"Well I seem to be taller than Baldie over there," she said, nodding towards a short, bald bandit. The man scowled at her, before he and the rest of the bandits charged at her.

She brought her left dagger up, blocking the dirty blonds strike and stabbing his stomach with her right dagger.

The bandit with the scars shot at her, which she deflected with her blade, punching another in the face before slicing across his stomach, driving the same blade into the abdomen of _Baldie_ when he charged at her.

She threw her unoccupied dagger at a twig-like bandit who was about to shoot at her, the blade lodging itself into his forehead before he dropped to the ground.

She pulled her current blade out of _B__aldies_ stomach before throwing it at a broken nosed marauder. A bandit behind her began charging at her, she turned just in time, pulling out her Master Flintlock Pistol and pulling the hammer back, shooting the bandit right in between the eyes.

Alice looked around her, making sure no more of the horrible bandits remained, before looking at the young Prince, whose eyes were wide in shock. She went over to him, even when he flinched.

"Hey kiddo, it's ok. I won't hurt you," she assure softly, kneeling in front of him. She untied the fabric around his mouth. "Wait here ok?"

He nodded, watching has his saviour retrieved her daggers from two of the dead bandits. She came back over to him, using one of the blade to cut off the rope binding his wrists, before putting both of her daggers back into their sheaths.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly, still kneeling in front of him. He nodded, still unsure whether to trust her, even though she did just save the ten year old prince.

Alice smiled kindly, "Let's get you back to your parents."

She stood up, holding out her hands to him. He eyed them uneasily before taking her offered hands, allowing her to pull him up. She began leading him away from the bandit camp in Westcliff, heading back to Bowerstone.

"I thought your parents would have sent the Palace guards or something by now," Alice mumbled.

"M-mother would have come for me…if she wasn't pregnant," the boy replied quietly.

"Oh yeah, the Hero Queen right?"

He nodded. "Who are you?"

"Alice," she answered simply, helping him through the forest.

"Are you a Hero of Skill?"

Alice smirked, "What gave you that impression?"

"The way you were fighting. I've never seen anything like it," he said, slightly in awe.

She chuckled, "Just a simple mercenary.

"M-mercenary?"

"Relax, I'm good."

* * *

"Mother!" The prince exclaimed, running straight into the arms of his waiting mother. Alice had brought him back to the palace, his mother giving some palace guards some instructions. About to send them off to Avo knows where get her son back.

"Logan!" Her Majesty breathed in relief, holding her son tightly. "My dear boy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Alice saved me," he said, looking back at Alice.

"Your Majesty," Alice bowed.

Queen Sparrow smiled at Alice, walking over to her. "Please don't bow to me. Thank you for saving Logan. I would have sent someone sooner, had I actually known where the bandits were."

"Isn't the idea of holding someone for ransom is to tell you where they want to money sent?" Alice frowned.

"It's bandits," Sparrow chuckled. "Need I say more? How did you find Logan anyway?"

"I was walking nearby when I heard bandits talking about what they were going to do with the money they were expecting. I got curious then saw Logan."

"Alice is a mercenary, but she's good mum, just like you told me," Logan said happily, smiling up at the two women who laughed.

"Well, I best be off," Alice said with a soft smile.

"Oh, at least allow me to reward you," Sparrow said.

"Oh no Your Majesty. Just as long as he's safe, that's reward enough."

"A-are you sure?" Sparrow asked, quite stunned by the mercenary's actions.

"I am."

"Might I ask, is there somewhere I may contact you? In case I need your assistance again."

"Well I don't actually have a permanent place at the moment. But I spend most of my time around Oakfield, Silverpines and Brightwood. I mostly stay in the forest. But if you really need me you can ask at the Temple of Light, I normally do jobs for them."

"Alright. Be sure to write to me when you do find somewhere permanent," Sparrow smiled.

"Of course Your Majesty. Good day," Alice bowed once more before leaving.

* * *

It didn't take long for Alice, Rhydian and Rose to get a new home. A small cottage in the small forest near the Temple of Light. As promised, Alice wrote to the Queen to let her know where she now lives. Little that she know she'd be getting a reply so soon. Rose had handed Alice a letter that the Courier had brought whilst Alice was asleep. Alice opened the letter, reading the neat cursive writing.

"I've been summoned by the Queen," Alice said quietly, reading over the words once more.

"I didn't think she'd be requesting assistance so soon," Rose said as she cut up some vegetables.

"Hm," was Alice's response. "Well, better not keep her Majesty waiting."

Alice gathered her usual weapons, her Master Flintlock Pistol, her two daggers and her Master Katana. She bid Rose and Rhydian farewell, and left. She walked to the local stable, saddling her new horse that she had recently found in the woods. The dark brown mare, now named Shade, had followed Alice all the way back home, and hadn't left. Alice mounted Shade, and rode to the Castle.

Alice was lead through the Palace by a middle-aged butler named Jasper. He stopped in front of a big set of doors and knocked on them.

"Enter," came the Queen's voice from inside.

Jasper opened the doors, standing to the side. "Miss Alice is here Your Majesty."

"Alice," Sparrow smiled from her study desk.

"Your Majesty," Alice greeted with a bow, before walking in.

"Please, take a seat," Sparrow signaled to the chair in front of her desk. Alice sat, hearing the door close. "Let's get right down to business. After the events of Logan's kidnapping, I can't help but feel a little on edge. I'm not always going to be able to protect Logan, and the baby I am currently carrying. What I'm offering you is a job. As a somewhat guardian of my children. Their protector. Just so I feel a little more assured."

"A-are you sure you want me?" Alice asked, slightly in disbelief.

"I don't see why not," Sparrow chuckled, before going serious again. "I'm getting old now. I'm not as strong as I once was. I need to know they'll be safe…even after I'm gone."

"If you don't mind me saying. But you don't look it."

"You are to kind." Sparrow sighed, "I'm well over 50 now. Hero blood slows my aging, yes, but it doesn't stop it."

Alice thought it over for a second. "I'd be honored to serve you any way I can my Queen."

Sparrow smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Now we have more recognizable characters! I really hope the fight scene was somewhat ok, I am trying I really am, and sorry if it was terrible. If any of you know how to write fights scenes I will be forever grateful if you can give me some tips. **


	15. Chapter 15

Two years Later…..

_Dear Alice,_

_Oh how we miss you. Even though Rhydian doesn't admit it, I know he does. We'd recently arrived in Aurora. It's beautiful here. It's often rather hot, but still beautiful. Clear sea's and lakes. Tall green palm tree's. We'll be here for a week before we set off for Samarkand. I hope you are doing well._

_With love,_

_Mr and Mrs Phelb._

Alice smiled at the letter. If you'd told Alice a Two years earlier that her two best friends, practically siblings, were going to get married, she wouldn't be surprised. The pair were bickering like and old married couple the day they met, it was only a matter of time. They finally got married a month ago. Alice smiled every time she thought about her nervous friend, about to walk down an isle and marry Rhydian.

_"H-how do I look?" Rose asked timidly._

_"Spin for me," Alice said, smiling softly. Rose did as she asked, her pure white gown flowed like silk as she did so. Her blonde hair curled and fell down her right side._

_Alice couldn't stop smiling. "You look beautiful." Her voice just above a whisper. Just because she use to be a mercenary, doesn't mean she couldn't be a sucker for romance. Alfie would have loved to have been here. To walk Rose down the aisle for her wedding._

_They couple had a quaint village wedding in Oakfield, seeing as all the villagers knew the three of them. Flower petals littered the streets, everyone wearing dresses and suits._

"You seem happy today Alice," a cheerful twelve year old Logan said as he came out of his bedroom, finding Alice smiling at a letter she was reading.

"Aren't I always happy?" Alice chuckled, walking with Logan to the training room.

"Well, you're extra happy today then," he smiled, Alice only chuckled more.

"Morning Logan, Alice," the recent 'Sir' Walter Beck greeted, as the two entered the training room.

"Morning Sir Walter," Logan greeted.

"Morning Walter," Alice smiled, watching as the prince ran over to the sword rack to choose a sword.

"He's eager today," Walter chuckled watching Logan.

"Yeah I beat him in an arm wrestle," Alice muttered, then perked up. "Have fun."

Walter chuckled, "You knew what would happen if you beat him."

"He needed the motivation," she shrugged, walking away from the thirty-two year old mentor.

* * *

Alice's next destination was the baby princess' room. Most of Alice's time was spent with the nanny and the baby since the princess was born. Alice was even present at her birth. Present when she was named. _Jade, the daughter of Sparrow. _Another thing happened the day Jade was born. Theresa came. Not only to talk to The Hero Of Bowerstone, but to talk to Alice, bringing her back to the misty forest.

_The forest hadn't changed, even the sun was in the same place, just a little higher up. And just like before, Theresa's words were still cryptic._

_"You are twenty now, and reaching a rather important stage of your life," Theresa said calmly, with little to no emotion. _

_"Is this when you tell me everything?" Alice asked, impatient and wanting answers._

_"I can't reveal the answers, they will reveal themselves in due time. I can however tell you this. In these next few years, your aging will slow down, till eventually it'll stop completely."_

_Alice's eyes widened, "W-what? Why?"_

_"You are his last hope."_

_"Whose?"_

_"I can't say, all will…"_

_"…be revealed in due time," Alice snapped impatiently. "Is there anything you can tell me?"_

_"Yes, this is your last chance."_

_"Last chance for what?"_

_"You will know when the time comes. And when it does, more of your questions will be answered, for now you must be patient."_

Alice scolded at the memory from 2 years ago. She despised the unknown, being told thing that only left her with more questions that could only be answered _in due time. _

She entered Jade's bedroom, spotting her playing with nanny on the floor. She leaned against a wall, sharing a smile with the nanny, Michelle, as a greeting.

Jade spotted Alice, smiling up at her. She put her arms up, opening and closing her hands. Alice chuckled, walking over to Jade and sitting cross-legged in front of her. She picked Jade up, settling her on her lap.

"Hey Princess," Alice cooed.

"Aaaice!" Jade exclaimed, followed by a bunch of strange, yet cute, baby sounds.

Suddenly, a voice caught Alice's attention.

"…it's not a crime to visit an old friend of mine."

Alice froze. _What is he doing here? _She thought, trying to compose herself. She looked around the room, her eyes fixing on the closet. She set Jade back on the floor and bolted for it, hiding in the closet, after signaling for the nanny not to say Alice was there.

"Eugh, is this the Princess?" Reaver asked, Alice would recognize that voice anywhere.

"It is," Alice heard Sparrow grumble. "Michelle, have you seen Alice by any chance?"

"Well, if you see her, tell her I wish to see her before dinner."

"Of course Ma'am."

Alice listened as footsteps became faint, before the closet doors opened. Alice jumped, but relaxed at the sight of Michelle.

"They're gone," the brunette chuckled. Alice got out, sighing.

"Thank you," Alice said to the nanny, who chuckled.

Alice sighed, looking back down at Jade, the princess charmingly sat with her fist in her mouth. "Avoid men when your older, please."

* * *

**A/N: Rhydian and Rose are married! Also, this chapter is in dedication to 'Louise' for getting the reference correct! Thank you for giving the princess an awesome name!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the massive time skip, but this is going straight into Fable 3! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Thirteen Years later…_

Alice ran through the halls of Bowerstone Castle, not stopping nor slowing till she reached Sparrow's bedroom. Walter and Jasper were waiting by the opened bedroom door, watching as the Queen said her final words to her children.

_"Jade is going to need your help Alice."_

Alice turned her head, spotting Theresa down the hallway.

_"Five years from now will have a great impact, not only on Jade and the rest of Albion, but on you. This is your final chance, to save him."_

"Save him from what?" Alice asked quietly.

"Did you say something Alice?" Walter asked in concern.

Alice turned back to him, "Sorry, just thinking aloud."

The butler and the mentor turned back to watch the Queen, whilst Alice looked back at Theresa, who was now gone. Alice turned back to face the Queen, hearing the faint words in her head.

_"Save him from himself."_

Alice stood out in the rain, with every member of staff, the army, noble. Many people attended Sparrow's funeral. The Queen buried next to her husband who'd died two years earlier of a fever. Even Rose and Rhydian came, with their two children, Amelia and Alfie. Rain poured down, soaking Alice to the bone. All of the nobles and guests had umbrella's. The staff and Army had to tough it out. Alice stood, emotionless, watching the dull scene in front of her, hearing Theresa's words echo in the midst of her mind.

* * *

_One Month later..._

"This is absurd!" Walter exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the throne room. Alice leaning against a pillar, rolling her eyes at the scene that unfolded before her. "Give Reaver 'Faraday Industries'?!"

Logan sat regally in his throne. After Logan came back from Aurora, Alice couldn't help notice something was different about him.

"Your mother would not agree with this Logan."

"Do not assume what my mother would do!" Logan snapped angrily. "You're dismissed."

Walter marched angrily out of the throne room, Alice beginning to follow.

"Not you," Logan said, a little softer. Alice stopped, and turned to face him, approaching the two men a little. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Is everything alright your majesty?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Logan said. He stood up from his throne, pacing around it slowly. "I am relieving you of your duties as mine and Jade's guardian."

Alice froze.

"Why might I ask?" Alice asked.

"The army in Mourningwood need as many abled bodies as they can, to protect themselves from Legions of the Damned. I'm sending you."

"Oh, very well your Majesty. Is there anything else?"

"No, you leave tomorrow."

* * *

"So, this is Mourningwood," Alice said to Walter, looking up at the ruined fortress in front of her.

"Isn't it lovely?" Walter said, breathing in the horrid aroma of rotting flesh mixed with the murky marsh scent.

"Very," Alice lied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You didn't have to take me here Walter."

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, someone has to warn Ben to keep his hands to himself."

"Ben?"

"Good man, but always ends up on the wrong side of the law. If he hadn't been brought to the Swift Brigade, he'd be in shackles."

They approached an entrance to the fort, guarded by a soldier.

"Halt! What business have you?" the Soldier yelled down from his seat on top of the gate.

"It's Walter you daft man!" Walter called up.

"Blimey! Open the gates! One of you get Major Swift!"

The big wooden gates creaked open, revealing what little numbers there were of the Swift Brigade.

"This does not look good," Walter said glumly, looking around as the walked in.

"It's not always strength in numbers though," Alice said, trying to be somewhat confident.

"Against Hollow men, every amount of men makes a big difference."

"Walter!" A man with an extraordinary moustache greeted warmly. A blond, very attractive, Soldier following.

"Major Swift," Walter greeted proudly.

"I was expecting a new soldier, not an old friend," Swift smiled.

Walter chuckled, "No, I'm only bringing your new soldier. Major Swift, meet Alice."

Alice did a two finger salute, a half-smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Um Walter, you must be getting old. If you haven't noticed, she's a girl," the Blond man said.

"Here we go," Alice mumbled.

"Alice, meet Ben Finn." Walter said, before looking sternly at the man. "And I have noticed she is a girl you moron. However, she's a skilled fighter. I trust her with my life, and so does everyone else who crosses paths with her…unless they get on her bad side."

"And you're walking on a thin line," Alice said, glaring angrily at Ben. Ben gave her a devious grin.

"I think I could change your mind."

"Ben," Walter warned. "Hands to yourself."

Ben put his hands up in surrender, "Only getting friendly."

Walter shook his head, then looked at Alice. "Will you be alright?"

Alice punched his shoulder lightly, "I'm fine."

"Swift, I'm trusting you to look after her."

"I've got my eyes on her…and Ben for that matter," Swift said, shaking Walters hand. Alice gave Walter a hug, before he left.

Alice looked at Ben, who was still eyeing her. "So Benny Boy, want to show me around the Fort?"

He grinned at her, "Well I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask."

* * *

Alice couldn't sleep. Mostly because she was a little on edge after the Hollow Men attack, but the sounds of injured men groaning at their injuries, plus the snoring of those asleep. She sighed, turning to bury her head in her pillow.

As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon, which was only two hours after everyone had gotten to sleep, Alice got off the uncomfortable mat on the floor. Sure she had worse when she was a child, before Reaver that was, but it didn't make it any less painful to wake up on.

Half of the fort was a sleep or injured, the other half tending to wounds or guarding. Altogether, there was only around thirty men, probably less due to last night. Men were being killed quicker than they were being sent reinforcements. This lot were even short on supplies, but Logan was just too damn stubborn to give up this fort.

Alice walked up a flight of stairs, and walked along the walkway beside the walls of the fort. She sat down of the edge of the wall, where she assumed the windows use to be, letting her feet dangle over the edge. Her back was to the rising sun, watching instead, as the moon began its decent.

For some reason, Alice preferred the moon over the sun. Something about it's pure white colour. How it lit the darkest places. The sun did the same, but the moon seemed more calm. The sun often brought heat, and warmth. Whereas the moon seemed to bring a cold feeling. Unlike the sun, you could look up at it without it hurting your eyes. Without noticing it, Alice was humming along to a soft tune, one Rose had taught her when she was little. Alice smiled, she hadn't sung since then.

_I think the universe is on, my side. Heaven and Earth have finally, aligned._

"Days are good, and that's the way it should be," Alice sang softly. Quietly so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She inhaled, breathing in the cool, yet murky scented air.

_You sprinkle stardust on my, pillow case. It's like a moon being brushed across, my face._

_Nights are good, and that's the way it should be._

_You make me sing ooh ooh ooh, la la la._

_You make a girl go ooh ooh ooh, I'm in love, love._

"Did you see that shooting star tonight," Alice sung in a whisper. "Were you dazzled by the same, constellations. Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me. I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. Cause now I'm shining bright."

Suddenly, Alice saw a shooting star. Her first ever shooting star. She smiled, closing her eyes.

_I wish…_

* * *

**A/N: Getting into Fable 3 now, and we all know what special event is coming up...Reaver's Masquerade Party! Who's excited?! I know I definitely am :)**

**Also, for anyone wondering, the song Alice was singing was 'Bright' by Echosmiths :) I recommend giving it a listen :)**

**Please Follow/Favourite/Review, I would appreciate it a lot guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to WritingWolf14, who did the most amazing job of creating the Princess' dog, thank you so much :)**

* * *

Five years. Five long years of having to spend every night, and often days, killing the undead, again. Last night was the worst however. Not only did they lose half of their men, they also lost Lieutenant Simmons. The poor man was killed in the last minutes of the battle. The men were even more quiet the next day. No one got sleep, they were all busy healing wounds and digging graves. Even Alice got injured, having push a soldier out of the way of being shot. The bullet however, embedded itself in the right side of her waist. To say it hurt was an understatement. It felt like it was on fire when Ben cleaned it. She hissed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh stop being a baby," Ben joked, prodding her wound with the damp cloth.

"You get shot and tell me not to be a bloody baby," Alice shot back. "Jammy still complains, and he's been injured 724 times."

"Wouldn't expect it from you though love," he winked.

"Oh shut up Ben," she grumbled. He chuckled, bending down bit to look more closely at her wound. Luckily it wasn't too deep. He grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"Alright love, you ready?" he asked her. Alice nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Ben made quick work of her wound, pulling the bullet out quickly without any hassle. Alice immediately felt better. The feeling left as soon as she spotted Ben getting needle and string. Her eyes widened.

"I-is the stitched really necessary?" Alice asked nervously.

Ben let out a small chuckle. "Yes it is."

He placed the tip of the needle in front of her skin, his free hand gentle holding her waist. He looked back up at her, seeing her unease.

"Hey, it's alright. It'll be over before you know it," he said softly. She nodded, looking away, even though she had closed her eyes. She felt a slight prick, but forced her mind to think about something else…anything! After a few more pricks, Ben was finished, telling Alice she could open her eyes. Alice looked down at the stitches, quite impressed of how neat it was. Ben gently cleaned up the remaining blood on her skin.

"There we go, finished," Ben said, standing up straight and cleaning up.

"Thank you Ben," Alice said, standing up from the wooden table that she was perched on.

"How about you thank me with, I don't know…a kiss?"

"How about, no?"

He winked at her, "All in due time eh?"

"Open the gates, tell Major Swift; Walter is here!" both persons heard one of the guards yell. Alice and Ben exchanged a quick glance before making their way over to Major Swift, who was waiting in front of the gates. The gates creaked open, revealing not only Walter, but…

"Jade!" Alice exclaimed, as the 20 year old ran straight into her arms.

"Alice!" Jade said excitedly, hugging the immortal woman tightly.

Alice heard Walter give a hearty chuckle, before greeting Major Swift.

Alice chuckled, letting go of Jade, only to have a Boarder Collie jump on her.

"And who is this?" Alice asked, rubbing the red merle, rough coated border collie.

Jade chuckled, "This is Sadie."

"Aw, she's gorgeous."

"Now, we have a proposition," Alice heard Walter say, as Sadie sat in front of her.

"You came all this way to 'proposition' us, and I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned," Ben retorted.

"Ben Finn," Walter began. "It's good to see you. I take it the legends of this place are true then."

"I'll say," Swifty grumbled. "You've never seen so many hollow men in one place, we've been stationed here for too long, trying to eradicate them. Mainly it's us getting eradicated. We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here. And the buggers will be back tonight."

"Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments doesn't he? That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is this..?" Swift motioned to Jade.

"The Princess, yes. I'll explain. Just treat her like any other pair of hands for now."

"Fair enough. Captain Finn will show you to the mortar. We could use a body up there."

"Meet me on the wall when you're ready," Ben said. "I'll introduce you to private Jammy. So called because he's the luckiest sod on the fort."

Ben walked off, heading over to the wall where the mortar was.

"You'll probably be stuck by that mortar all night, take a look around first. Talk to the men, it never hurts to know who's got you're back," Walter said, before turning back to Swift.

Alice nodded at Jade before walking over to the injured soldiers to fix them up before night came.

* * *

It didn't take long till nightfall. Alice had luckily finished stitching up wounds whilst Jade was firing the mortar at the oncoming Hollow Men attack.

"They're at the rear gates!" Swift yelled. "Positions!"

"All guns at the gate, we can't let them through!" Ben yelled. Alice grabbed her flintlock pistol, aiming it steadily at the rear gate as she stood sideways, pulling the hammer back.

Ben stood beside her, aiming his rifle at the rear gate, sending her a wink before looking back at it. Alice shook her head, but ginned none the less. The Hollow Men banged against the gate trying to get through, and it didn't take much. They broke through and everyone opened fire. The princess conjured balls of flames, throwing them at groups of Hollow men, and turning them into nothing but ash. Soon enough, the wave of Hollow Men were gone, but not for long. A stray wisp landed on Simmons grave, and within seconds, the dead Lieutenant was brought back to life. A loud roar erupted from him, sending everyone excluding the Princess into a deep sleep.

_The forest. She'd been brought back once more. She sighed, the air around her frosting from her warm breath as she waited for Theresa…only this time…it wasn't her..._

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Who do you guys think it is? Any ideas on what the 'forest' is exactly? **


	18. Chapter 18

_"__Alfie?" Alice breathed in disbelief._

_"__Hey princess," he chuckled. Alice waisted no time to run into his arms. "Look at you, you've grown." Alfie released her, but kept her hands in his._

_"__B-but, how are you here? Wherever 'here' is."_

_"__Well, this is more of…the middle. It's neither life nor death. More of a state of mind. _Your _state of mind.__"_

_"__You know about this place?"_

_"__Not really, I just know that it has something to do with you."_

_Alice sighed. __"__What's going on?"_

_"Albion's in danger," he said gently, looking concerned._

_Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "Danger?"_

_He nodded, "Soon there will be darkness. You need to prepare Alice. Cause the darkness won't be the least of your worries."_

_"__What do you mean by that?"_

_"__It'll come sooner than you think. You listen to me, friends can betray you, and it's going to happen, be careful who you trust. I'm not allowed to tell you who it is, but promise me…please promise me," Alfie's voice was filled with so much emotion, it made Alice worry. "Don't do anything reckless…and don't go to Mistpeak."_

_"__Why? What happens in Mistpeak?"_

_"__I'll see you soon Princess," he smiled, before everything became distorted._

* * *

"Alice!"

Alice's eyes shot wide open at the sound of a female voice. Her eyes adjusted to the light coming over the horizon, until landing on Jade who was leaning over her, her face filled with worry and concern.

"Does she need mouth to mouth?" Ben asked, looking down at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Shut up Ben."

Jade helped Alice up. She felt a little dizzy, but it soon passed.

"Are you all right?" Jade asked softly, keeping a firm grip on Alice's forearm.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," Alice said, giving a weak smile. The two girls, Sadie, Ben, Walter and Swift all headed to the entrance gate.

"That was pretty damn impressive," Ben began, clearly impressed. "So, your mother wasn't the last Hero of Albion after all."

"We did it!" Swift cheered proudly. "No really, we did!"

"Let the poets tell our epic tale. The Swift Brigade fought against impossible odds. They won. The end. Well Sir Walter," Ben turned to Walter. "You didn't do to bad, for an old man."

"Neither did you, for a buffoon," Walter joked back, setting the men into a hearty laugh. Alice and Jade chuckled at the three of them.

"So, what do you say, will you join us?" Walter asked. "With your help we can put a stop to Logan's madness. Bring back the real Albion Army."

"I swore to serve my king to the death," Swift began. "We all did. But this isn't the way it's meant to be. The old guard has been shoved aside and these new soldiers Logan's been gathering, they don't care about this land or it's people."

"Yeah, and I bet they get paid more," Ben mumbled.

"Walter has absolute faith in you," the Major said, facing Jade. "And after seeing you in action, so do I. All I ask is that you make a soldiers oath. Let your Army's protect the people instead of oppressing them. Bring honor back to this uniform."

"Yeah, and don't forget the pay rise," Ben added.

"Shut up ben," Walter and Alice both warned.

"I promise," the Princess said, shaking the hand of Major Swift.

"So Alice, are you coming with us?" Walter asked the immortal. "We could use your help."

"Of course I'm coming, provided that Major Swift here is all right with that," Alice said, looking at Swift for confirmation.

"My dear girl, the Princess is going to need your help even more now," Swift said.

"Thank you Swifty," Alice smiled, before turning back to Walter. "So where are we going?"

"Bowerstone," Walter answered.

Walter, Jade, Alice, and Jade's loyal companion Sadie, left the Mourningwood Fort, venturing through the less marshy parts of Mourningwood.

The made their way to the Bowerstone Sewers. Jade thought Mourningwood was bad enough…the sewers were worse. Sadie whined, feeling the same amount of distaste as the others. It didn't take long for them to get out of the sewers, arriving at the docks of Bowerstone Industries. Alice looked around her surroundings. The place had a dark atmosphere, not just from the smoke coming from the factories. Homeless people sat begging almost everywhere. Children in rags running into the factories, covered in dirt and soot.

"….but this, is where it gets ugly," Alice heard Walter say, snapping her from her thoughts. "And buried somewhere beneath it all are the people Logan has left behind. You won't see too many kids running around here, most of them have no choice but to work. It's either that or begging."

"This is horrible," Alice said sadly, as they walked through the streets.

"This is on Logan's hands. He put Reaver in charge, what you're seeing is the makings of Reaver Industries."

The sound of rioting soon filled their ears, getting their attention.

"I wonder what's going on up there," Walter mused. That's when Alice saw it, the big sign with a cursive 'R'. Her eyes widened, heart pounding as they ran towards it. Several people, all workers by the looks of it, were protesting, being lead my a bald man on a stage.

"Reaver is exploiting us!" the man yelled to the crowd. "We deserve fair pay! We demand better working conditions! We're workers! We're not slaves!" There was a loud 'cling' sound, which caused Alice to look up at the balcony…and there he was.

A black top hat, white coat lined with black fur. Dark hair and eyes that seemed darker since the last time she saw him. There was a small black love heart on his upper right cheek, that looked as though it was tattooed, and a scowl on his face.

"Reaver treats us like animals! And we're not gonna take it any more!"

Reaver banged his cane against the railing of the factories balcony once more, but still none of the workers acknowledged it.

"There's only one thing for it! We have to stand up to Reaver!"

Reaver then pulled his Dragonstomper out, shooting the man in the leg, causing Alice to clasp her hands over her mouth in horror.

"But lying down is so much easier than standing up," Reaver began, his posh and somewhat nasally voice was laced with bitterness and enthusiasm ."My dear friends, in order to raise morale, I am offering prizes to the most deserving workers. The rules that will govern what I'd like to call, the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these; Firstly, Any worker who so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot," he said, shooting the man again who cried out in pain. "Secondly; Any worker who takes more than a three second break, will be shot." He once again shot the man. "Thirdly, any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will, yes, you guessed it, be shot." He shot the man once more in the leg. "You may return to work now, as you know I'm a generous man and likely to start handing out prizes right away! So go on, shoo! Be off with you!" and with that, everyone scattered, heading back into the building. "Chop chop!"

Alice looked at the man on the stage, dying, then back up at Reaver, who seemed to have noticed her presence and was looking right at her. His expression was dark and unreadable. Without another word, Reaver turned and left, disappearing back into the factory.

"That's why we're here," Walter said grimly, turning to Jade. "That's why Albion needs you."

* * *

"I really love how much time we're spending in caves and sewers these days," Walter said as they walked through the sewer that leads to a secret hide out. "No really, I should warn you, I don't know what kind of reception we'll get. I know their leader well enough. But it was never safe." He picked up a fire torch. "Hello?!" No one came, it was silent.

"Maybe we came to the wrong place?" Alice suggested.

"Don't move," a voice said firmly. Suddenly, we spotted several men, pointing guns at us. Jade drew her sword.

"We won't move if you don't shoot, deal?" Walter reasoned.

"You'd better tell your friend that," the man said.

"It's alright, just do as he says," Walter told Jade, and she put her sword away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Walter, we're here to speak with page."

"Put your weapons down!" a female voice commanded. "I thought I gave the orders around here Kidd."

"Sorry Page, got a bit carried away," the man 'Kidd' said, as he and the other men put their guns away.

"Walter, glad you're alright," the woman 'Page' said.

"And I'm glad you came in when you did," Walter said.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you, lets talk somewhere a bit more private." She led them away.

"I had this whole plan you see, I…well, we ended up leaving the castle more earlier than I thought," Walter explained.

"I heard, pity." Page deadpanned. "Your messages were always useful."

"I can give you something better." They all gathered around another map table. "Page, this is…."

"I know who she is," Page said. "I thought you'd know better than to bring the princess here."

"She's not just a princess, she's a hero."

"Great, give her a medal."

"No, no, I meant, she's a _hero, _like her mother."

"Really? It doesn't change anything, your brother is the reason we live underground, he's the reason we fight. How do we know she's any better?" Page snapped.

"Then let her prove it."

"It's not just me she need's to convince. It's the whole city that needs someone to believe in. Prove to them that they should follow you, then we'll talk, for now I have work to do."

"Well, it looks like you have work to do to Jade, you have a whole city to inspire."

Jade sent Alice a small smile before leaving with Sadie.

"What would you like me to do Walter?" Alice asked.

"Here," Page said, throwing Alice an outfit. "You'll be needing this later. You should get something to eat and get cleaned up."

Alice frowned slightly, looking down at the masquerade mask sat on top of the bundle of clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the Masquerade is coming up next! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review and let me know if you want Alfie to be in the story every now and then (but it'll only be in the forest). **


	19. Chapter 19

Alice walked back into the main room of the Resistance, spotting Walter, Jade and Sadie, Page, and Ben. She'd gone to the Riverter's Rest to eat and wash up. Not dressing up just yet. She had made sure to untangle the years of knots and grime from being in Mourningwood without any proper baths. Alice spent over an hour on her hair, making sure it was clean and as untangled as possible. Once ready she went back to the sewers, wondering why on Albion she spent all that time cleaning up, only to have to come back to a sewer.

"Ah Alice, I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back," Walter smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss much?" Alice asked, standing besides him.

"We just started," he said, looking to the rest of the group. "Reaver hosts some sort of, fancy secret society gathering every week. We don't know what goes on, but we do know what the guests look like. It's the perfect chance to sneak in."

"Here," Page began, "You'll have to wear this." She handed Jade an outfit, with a masquerade mask on top.

"Great, where's my costume?" Ben asked, and everyone gave Ben a look. "What I still can't come? Even after the three Hollow Men story? Honestly, this is as bad as the army."

"Don't worry Benny, I'll bring you back some souvenirs," Alice joked.

"_Souvenirs _my ass, why can't I go?" he complained.

Alice just shook her head.

"Now everybody out, I have a party to dress for," Page said, and everyone left the room.

* * *

The three girls walked to the door of Reaver's mansion in Millfields, each dressed in masquerade dresses and masks. Alice was wearing a dark blue gown with a black nightingale mask. She couldn't remember the last time she'd dressed up completely, and she didn't exactly hate it.

"So, why are we here?" Alice asked, seeing as she'd missed the first part of the meeting.

"Some of Page's men came here and haven't returned. We're here to bring them back," Jade explained.

The door was open so they entered, seeing a right mess, peoples unconscious bodies laying everywhere. Suddenly, a short, ginger man walked over. The butler.

"Bit late aren't cha?" the man began, "You missed 'alf the wituals and all the drinking." The man had a lisp, where he use 'w' instead if 'r'. "All we've got left is fizzy pop."

"Erm," Page began, choosing her words. "We apologize."

"Oh yeah? Just give me the password and we'll forget all about it. Alright?"

"Ah, the password?"

"No, just pulling your leg, come on in." He began to lead us up the stairs, of the dark mansion, decorated with reds and golds. "Master Weaver will be pleased to have some conscious guests for the final ceremony. I wasn't kidding about the fizzy pop though, these lightweights drank the lot. There's probably something else in the kitchen is you're desperate. I can sort you out a nice orgy later on if you feel like it. Eh? What do you say?"

"Just keep walking, you strange little man," Alice grumbled.

"Of course, of course, you'll have to pardon me miss, I do have a habit of a spot of the odd vulgarity. Master Weaver has often brought out his whip to rectify that, and fix up my character." They stopped in front of a large set of doors. "It's just this way. Oh you'll have such fun. Not that drinks and orgies are fun but it'll be a real laugh I'm sure. Now there are some ground rules, Master Weaver insists no one carries any large weapons into the ballroom, there have been some accidents."

"I'm afraid I need to keep mine," Page said angrily. "I'm here to find some friends."

"Oh, you're the brave noble rebels, why didn't you say so. I'm an oppressed politician too you know, we're practically comrades. If you just go through these doors, you can sneak past the party and rescue your fellow revolutionaries." Without another word, the girls entered through the doors. And immediately saw one of Page's men in a cage, running straight over to him.

"Kidd, are you alright?" Page asked.

"Get out, now," Kidd said.

"Where are the others?"

"All dead, Reaver knew you'd come, he's been waiting for you." At those words, the cage was pulled up by a chain.

"My my," the voice made Alice freeze. "More busy little bee's here to steal Reaver's honey. So industrialist, so committed, so bloody annoying." The women turned around to look up at him on a balcony, surrounded by some guests. "When will you people learn to enjoy life?"

"I'll enjoy killing you does that count?" Page snapped angrily.

"Oh you're just full of spunk aren't you? A true heroine, you must be lightning under the bed sheets. Now as promised, the evening _piece de la resistance_, another piece of the resistance." He pulled a lever. "Voila. Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?"

"Show?! You expect us to entertain you?" Page asked exasperatedly.

"But of course, It's just a game I like to play, little sweet. 'The Wheel of Misfortune', it's rather simple. I spin, you die, we watch. Really, it's a riot." The wheel spun, and landed on a glowing image.

A set of gates opened, and the girls walked through them, going down a hallway to an arena. Reaver entered the balcony above them, commenting.

"You will laugh, you will cry, you will have your sinus gnawed upon. Bring out…The Hobbes!"

Soon enough they were surrounded by Hobbes, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Quite some time later, the three began growing tired. Challenge after challenge after challenge. Beads of sweat were clinging to Alice's form. Panting a little at how much death they had to bring in one night. Hobbes, Hollow Men. Mercenaries and Sand Furies. It was the trio's first encounter with the Sand Furies from Aurora. The fast, ninja like creatures were by far the hardest to defeat, and took what felt like hours. The Wheel spun once more landing on….Balverine. Alice gasped when Reaver's guests turned into Balverines, his own butler ripped to shreds.

"Oh dear, do you lot have any idea how hard it is to find good staff?" Reaver questioned in amusement, and Alice snapped, pulling her mask off in anger.

"Is that all you can say?" she questioned, and he turned to look at her, his eyes widening in surprise when the woman pulled off her mask.

"Well well, what do we have here? It has been a long time hasn't it," Reaver smirked. "I don't believe I got to mention just how much of a woman you have grown up to be the last time I saw you. Well, we can certainly make the most of this couldn't we. Perhaps, if you live, you'd be so kind as to join me for a little fun in the bedroom? I'd certainly enjoy _your _company."

Alice glared at him, clenching her fists, only to have a Balverine jump in front of her. She briefly looked up to where Reaver was, but he was gone. All that was left now was a bunch of Balverines to be rid of.


	20. Chapter 20

The balverine swung its claws at Alice. The latter ducked just in time, only for the balverine to swing the same claw upwards, all in a blink of an eye. The impact sent Alice flying back, landing on the floor with a thud. She groaned, pushing herself up, flinching at a pain in her upper arm. She pulled put her gun, shooting at the balverine 3 times before it jumped up, landing behind her. A gun shot rang out, and the balverine fell to the ground, a bullet in his head. Page and Jade were too busy fighting their own balverines to notice the owner of the mansion had returned, standing up on the balcony like before. Alice's eyes widened, when she noticed him. What surprised her more was his Dragonstomper 48. in his hand, smoke coming out of the business end of the weapon. His eyes were fixed on her, as he lowered his gun. Reaver pulled his eyes away from her, upon noticing the other two woman were finishing off their balverines. He sent her one last, long glance, before leaving. Alice was still frozen. He saved her.

"Alice," Jade gasped, holding Alice's arm gently. Alice flinched, before noticing the long gash across her upper arm. There was a rip in the sleeve of her dressed where she had been scratched, blood seeping through it and soaking the fabric. Jade bent down to rip some of the fabric off from the bottom of her gown, before wrapping it tightly about Alice's wound.

Page, Jade, Kidd and Alice left Reaver's mansion. Exhausted from the events that just happened.

"I never thought I'd side with royal blood," Page began. "But you're nothing like your brother. The Bowerstone Resistance will follow you without question." Page stopped, and turned to face Jade. "So long as you promise to change things when you take the throne. Poverty. Children forced to work. People living fear, you have to make it stop."

"I Promise," Jade said softly, shacking Page's hand.

"The speech will commence shortly!" a town crier called.

"What's going on?" Page asked the other two women.

"All citizens gather to the castle for the King's message! The speech will commence shortly!"

"This is never good," Kidd said worriedly.

"You two should find out what it's about," Page said to Alice and Jade. "I'd come with you, but there's a reason we stay underground. We'll see you at the base when it's over, alright?"

Jade nodded at Page, before she and Alice sprinted to Bowerstone.

* * *

Jade and Alice met up with Ben, and Sadie in Bowerstone Market. Together they made their way to the castle.

Rain poured down, storm clouds darkened the once bright sky. Citizens gathered in front of the Castle, whispering in hushed voices. Logan suddenly appeared, not even bothering to cover himself from the rain. Alice clutched her upper arm more tightly, even after ripping some of her own gown to stop the blood from going everywhere. The rain helped a bit. Cooling down the wound that felt as though it were on fire, and cleaning some of the blood away.

Jade, Alice, Ben and Sadie pushed past citizens to hear more clearer once they'd arrived.

"…yes, traitors walk amongst us. Traitors plot against us. Traitors would have you believe their cause is noble. They wear many masks. They may look like your friends. They may even look like your most loyal servants."

A palace guard suddenly brought Major Swift forward on the staircase so the people would see, holding the Major firmly in his grasp. Alice gasped, her free hand held onto Ben's tightly, as the other one was holding onto her wound.

"This. This is the face of a traitor. Major Swift. A respected member of the army and sworn servant of the kingdom, has plotted against us all. He was apprehended attempting to turn loyal soldiers against us, and is thus charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy. Yet there are still others darkening our land with their betrayal. We shall hunt these traitors down, wherever they may be. And they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift. The fate of all enemies of the crown."

The guard suddenly shot the Major in the head and everyone gasped. Ben pulled Alice to him, holding her tightly in his arms as she let out a quiet sob.

"He has to be stopped," Ben said angrily. "No matter what it takes. He has to be…" Ben choked on his words. "Come on, we have to tell the others."

He wiped away Alice's tears, taking her hand in his before leading her away.

* * *

Alice stood, listening to her friends chatter about the recent death of Major Swift. She was still grasping what had happened. She'd seen death before, but nothing as sickening as this. One of Page's men was tending to Alice's wound. Stitching it up. She ignored what little pain she felt seeping through the numbness of Swift's death.

"…Swift was a good friend. He died like a true soldier." Alice heard Walter say, bringing her from her thoughts.

"A true soldier?" Alice asked bitterly. "There was nothing noble about how he died! He was tortured, humiliated and killed like some bloody animal!"

"And he didn't give Logan anything, or we'd be dead by now. I call that noble," Walter said calmly.

"It was just a matter of time before Logan did this. Before he decided to hunt us down. We have to fight back," Page said softly.

"We're still not ready though. We need more allies. And thanks to Swift's efforts, we know exactly where to look."

"Before he was executed, the Major managed to send us a message," Ben spoke up.

"A soldier still loyal to the old guard brought it to me, at great risk to his life," Walter announced.

"What does it say?" Jade asked.

"Well this is Swiftie we're talking about, so it's rather straight forward. _"You will find allies in Aurora"_." Ben recited.

"I still don't understand how anyone there can help us. Aurora is a dead land. Theres nothing there," Page said.

"Or at least, that's what we've been told. It's still the only lead we have anyway," Walter said grimly.

"Can we get on with the plan? I have an overwhelming urge to shoot someone," Ben mumbled, before sending Alice a concerned glance.

"First thing, we'll need a ship. Jade and Ben will get hold of one. While Page and I make sure the rest of the fleet doesn't follow," Walter informed the group.

"What am I doing?" Alice asked, noticing her hadn't mentioned her name in the plan.

"No, you're staying here," Walter said firmly. "You're too injured. And you lost too much blood."

"I can still hold a gun, I'll be fine," Alice said, as Page's men cleaned up her now stitched up wound.

"Alice…"

"No Walter, I'm coming too."

Walter sighed in defeat. "Alright, you go with Ben and Jade."

"You'll need to go via the back alleys. And they'll be crawling with soldiers," Page voiced.

"Not a problem, I know my way round the place," Ben said.

"Go on. My men are putting together all the materials we need. It should be quite a display."

Ben led Jade and Alice away, Sadie following closely behind Jade.

* * *

"Stop, only royal guards allowed," the guard said, as the four of them approached a nearby factory.

"Oh, I know," Ben began. "But can I just say, wow, you look so stylish, you know, with the helmets and everything. My friend, myself and my wife here," Ben said, pulling Alice to him, making her glare at the blond soldier. "Were wondering if we could join you, because, I mean, you just make us ordinary soldiers feel so inadequate."

"Leave," the guard said firmly.

"Oh come on. Don't you have any leaflets or application forms we could take with us? If we could just get inside and get your autographs. We are huge fans."

"Leave or we will be forced to terminate you."

"See? Even their vocabulary is stylish."

"Ben, can we please get this over and done with?" Alice asked innocently.

"Sure thing love," he winked, before he, Alice and Jade pulled out their weapons. Ben with his rifle, Alice with her Flintlock pistol and Jade with her sword. Alice shot the guard, before Ben kicked down the gate, firing at the other guard. More guards came, which Jade make short work of with her gauntlets.

They went inside the factory, firing at any guards that came in sight.

"Let's get out of here, the docks are just around the corner," Ben said as they exited the factory, making their way through the back alleyways. There was a loud explosion when they made it out of the alleyways. Ships exploded, erupting in flames. Parts of buildings also exploded, filling the air with more unnecessary black smoke.

"Come one, the way to the ships should be clear," Ben said, leading them away.

"If this is what you call clear I'd hate to see your definition it's opposing meaning," Alice said sarcastically at Ben as they ran into more guards.

"It was an honest mistake!" Ben called over the gunfire.

Alice rolled her eyes, shooting more guards, which were all gone within seconds.

"Walter! What kept you?" Ben asked, as they saw the mentor run over.

"We have to hurry! They're going to be following us after all," Walter said as they headed towards the docks.

"What about Page?" Alice asked.

"She's staying behind. Someone needs to organize things here. Now come on!" Walter looked around to find a ship. "Well, it's not much, but at least it floats. That's what counts," Walter said, looking at a small wooden boat.

"Or, you know, we could take this one and then not drown as soon as we leave port," Ben said, looking at a Reaver Industry made ship.

Walter chuckled, "Well, even better. I've got a good feeling about this voyage."

Alice couldn't disagree more.

* * *

**A/N: Woop woop chapter 20! I apologize for Reaver being a tad out of character at the beginning there, it kinda just came to me and I felt it had to be in there? So, apologies if you didn't really like that type of Reaver :( ****Let me know if you didn't like it and I will do my best not to do something like that again :)**

**Also, if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen, then let me know and I'll see if I can do it :) I'm always happy to hear what you guys think.**

**Oh and, let me know if you got Black Veil Brides latest album...or if you even like them :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, you guys are all amazing! **

* * *

Having experience with ships and learning a thing or two from Alfie, Alice became a somewhat Captain. Steering the ship away from Albion, and telling the others what to do.

They were almost at Aurora according to Walter. Relief washed over them, but it soon vanished, once they caught sight of several Ships 'Reaver Industry' made ships gaining on them, and fast.

"Logan's men are gaining on us!" Walter yelled, over the sound of cannons firing.

"How did they get ships that fast? Didn't they all explode?!" Ben yelled.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to work on getting as far away as possible!" Alice yelled. "Ben, start loading the cannons!"

But nothing could prepare them for the amount of fire power Logan's men had. The force of their ships explosion knocked all of them unconscious, and overboard. The ships remains snuck to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again.

As for the revolutionaries, their bodies drifted to shore, awaiting a new threat they are yet to face.

* * *

_Alice's eyes fluttered open, but her weak and tired form caused them to close. They opened once more, looking up at the wooden ceiling above her. Light emitted from the sun shining through the opened window. A cool breeze came through the same opened window, blowing the curtains. But amongst all the birds tweeting, and the faint chatter of people in the distance, the loud raucous of a man and woman disturbed the peace and serenity. _

_"__That blasted Dawson couple is fighting again," Alice heard a male voice say, grasping her attention to the opened window where a man stood. The man turned and Alice gave a small scream trying to distance herself but ended up falling out of the bed and into a tangle of sheets on the wooden floor. _

_The man by the window laid across the width of the bed, and looked down at Alice with his eyebrows raise, his dark hair falling over his eyes._

_"__All right love?"_

_Her eyes widened, gazing into his dark blue eyes. Alice was slightly confused, as the last time she's seen him they were dark brown._

_Her lips parted, and only a single word came out, uttered in a faint whisper._

_"__Reaver."_

* * *

"Reaver."

Ben frowned, looking down at the still unconscious Alice. Ben had awakened, after the Auroran's brought him back to their town. Only he and Alice were found, Walter, the Princess and her loyal companion were still missing, and Ben was growing more anxious as time went on. He'd been relieved when he'd been told Alice was found near him, but she still hadn't woken. She mumbled Reaver's name again and Ben clenched his fist. Why would she say _his _name?

* * *

_"Who?" Reaver asked her in confusion. When Alice didn't blink, he sighed. "Love is everything all right?"_

_"W-where am I?" Alice asked out quietly, still in shock._

_"In our bedroom, love," he answered, concern evident in his voice and expression._

_"O-our bedroom?"_

_He got off the bed, kneeling down in front of her. "You've probably just had a nightmare love." He tucked a stray strand of Alice's hair behind her ear._

_"R-reaver?"_

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Reaver?"_

_Now Alice was confused. "You are."_

_He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Nonsense dearest. I'm Alexander, remember?"_

_A scream was heard, grasping both Reaver and Alice's attention. The pair ran to the window, eyes widening at the sight. Something that resembled a black liquid began covering buildings, streets, and ingested people in it's wake. Alice heard a strangled sound from behind her. She turned, tears immediately streaming down as she saw the darkness holding Reaver in it's clutches, it's black liquid being forced down his throat._

_"__Reaver!"_

* * *

Alice awoke with a scream of Reaver's name, causing the blond soldier to jump in fright. Seeing her distress, Ben pulled the frightened woman to his chest, holding her tightly as she clung to his chest and erupted in heartbroken sobs.

"Hey, it's all right," he cooed, rubbing her back gently. "Shh." He breathed a sigh of relief. Relieved that she was now awake.

"I see you are awake Alice," a voice came. Alice and Ben turned to see a Auroran women, which Ben knew to be Kalin. "I'm Kalin, I am the leader of the Auroran's."

Alice gave her a small smile, but was still too upset to speak.

"Your friends have been found, we're sending some people to get them now," Kalin spoke once more.

"Wait for me," Ben said softly, before turning to Alice. "Wait here."

Alice nodded. Ben released her, and left with Kalin, leaving Alice with her thoughts. Her thoughts of the Darkness. Of Reaver.

"Your mind is troubled," a monotone voice spoke.

Alice gasped, her head snapping at an old lady who stood at the entrance of the room she was in.

"W-who are you?" Alice asked.

"The darkness is coming," the lady spoke, ignoring Alice's question altogether.

Alice frowned. "What is the darkness?"

"It is an entity. A species with one purpose, destruction. It drains life and colour, until the world you see now, is but a void of darkness. It toys with your mind. Show's you what you don't want. They showed you Reaver, because your paths are tied to each other. Fate, has bounded our souls. You saw him as he once was. He is now a man made of shadow. You have seen this. His deal with the Shadow Court. His soul still holds on to one glimmer of hope. One speck of light that was created the day you were found. He needs to be saved. Not just from the shadows, but from…"

"Himself…" Alice cut in, her eyes widened in realization. "He's who Theresa is talking about. Who I have to save."

"Indeed."

"But how?"

"That is up to you. I have no say in this matter."

The lady turned to leave.

"Save him, before he is lost forever," the lady said over her shoulder, before leaving completely.

* * *

The sound of rushed footsteps were soon heard. Alice frowned, standing up from the mat on the floor she had been lying on. She left and, following the group of people carrying the body of her friends, with Sadie trailing behind. The Border Collie spotted Alice and bounded over to her. She whimpered as she lay in front of Alice, clearly exhausted. Alice knelt down, stroking Sadie's head gently.

"Feeling better?" Ben asked, walking over to Alice. The latter looked up, and smiled at the soldier.

"In a way," was her only answer. "How's Walter and Jade?"

"They're resting. Kalin said that, some darkness…thing got inside them. Walter more than Jade."

Alice gasped, looking at him with worry. "W-well what are they going to do?"

"I don't know, it's all way too complicated. They are getting some priestess to heal them."

Alice closed her eyes and exhaled. It was starting. The darkness the old lady told her about. The darkness Alfie spoke of. There was no way to get out of it. It was fixed.


	22. Chapter 22

They waited for the Princess and Walter to awake. Whilst Ben and Alice waited together, Sadie never left Jade's side. They soon heard voices talking where they were tending to Jade and Walter.

"…Is there another of my friends here? I thought I saw…in the desert…"

"A devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?" Ben cut off the princess as he and Alice walked over to the now awake princess. "Not dead yet princess."

The both got onto the platform Jade, Sadie and Kalin were on, kneeling next to Jade who was lying on a mat.

Alice smiled, pulling Jade into a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"As am I. Are you all right?" Jade asked, once Alice pulled away.

"I'm fine," Alice said, giving a small smile, but Jade could see she was lying.

"Please, come with me," Kalin spoke up.

"It's so good to see you," Ben said as they began walking out of the temple. "When Alice and I were fished out of the local port and Walter and you weren't there…well, I thought it was all over. Then I realized I was being an arse and worked my charms to get a search party out for you. Not that Kalin here needed much persuading."

"We are accustomed to misfortune. Now it is time you saw our city," Kalin spoke. They walked out of the temple, greeted by the dark night sky. Candles and lanterns lit the streets and houses.

"Welcome to Aurora, the city of nightmares," Ben said solemnly.

"The crawler did this; the being you fought in the desert caved. It appeared five years ago, bringing darkness and death," Kalin explained, leading the princess and her companions down the temple steps. "The few of us who still live have known nothing but fear since. We never know when it will come. And we cannot hope to defeat the creature and it's spawn without an army, even with someone like you by our side. Ben Finn and Alice speaks most highly of you, but you are not the first saviour to come here. Please, walk down our streets, See for yourself, then we may talk more."

Jade nodded, before leaving.

* * *

"Now you know what we have suffered, but as I said before, you are not the first outsider to come here," Kalin said.

"Who was the other" Jade asked.

"His name was Logan. The King of Albion."

"Seems like your big brother's been keeping secrets," Ben said.

"He use to go on expeditions all the time remember? Until about four years ago," Alice explained.

"He too faced the Crawler. He saw all his soldiers killed by the darkness and nearly died himself. But he survived thanks to our care. He left with a promise. That he would return with an army and save us from the Crawler. We never saw him again. King Logan did not cause this. But he did nothing to stop it. Now I ask that you do what he would not. Ben Finn has told us of your quest. Of your revolution. There are not many warriors left among us, but we have ships. And we are willing to fight beside you. Not because your brother wronged us. Nor because we thirst for revenge. But because we want protection. We require aid if we are to survive. That is the promise you must make. Help us to rebuild Aurora and allow it to become a true part of your kingdom. Not a colony, not a thing to be used, but a place, with a voice in your court."

Jade stepped forward, shaking Kalin's hand as she said, "I promise."

"Then let us go to war."

* * *

They made their way back to the temple, going into the room where Jade and Walter were in.

"How is he?" Ben asked, as they all gathered around Walter on the platform. "Is he going to make it?"

"I do not know. The darkness is deep within him. Few ever awake," Priestess Mara explained.

"But he's getting better right?" Alice asked softly.

"I do not wish to give you false hope."

"Perhaps it would be better if we allowed him to rest," Kalin suggested.

"Don't worry, he's a tough old nut. He'll pull through," Ben assured, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Walter suddenly coughed, his eyes blinking open.

"Walter!" Jade exclaimed happily.

"Oh, balls to you all. You're not burying me just yet," Walter said.

"See? I told you," Ben said.

"Yes. Shame my first sight had to be your ugly mug," Walter grumbled jokingly.

Alice smirked.

"Sorry I left you Walter," Jade said softly.

"You did all you could. And don't think I don't know it. I told you you'd make me proud."

"Guess all that's left now is the revolution," Ben finalized.

Alice nodded, "We'll leave at first light."

* * *

Alice tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Everything seemed to be crushing down on her. The revolution. The darkness. Alfie's warning about Mistpeak and of lastly, Reaver.

_"__Everything will work out little one," _she heard Alfie say. She let a stray tear roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes.

_"__I'm scared Alfie."_

_"__Don't be."_

_Alice opened her eyes, finding herself in the forest once more. Alfie was sitting on a boulder. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her hand._

_"__Everything is going wrong," Alice said sadly. "The darkness is coming." She looked at him with teary eyes. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."_

_"__Everything happens for a reason."_

_"__Why me? Why is it my destiny to save Reaver? I can't."_

_"__You can," he assured, wiping her tears away with his free hand. "Don't give up on hope. In darkness there is light. At night there are stars. The moon. Bringing light to the most darkest places."_

_"__He's blinded by darkness. He's a man of shadow and darkness."_

_"__Then be his light."_

_"__I can't."_

_Alfie gave her a small smile. "You can."_

_"__I won't change who he is. It's not possible."_

_"__You don't have to. That's not what is asked of you."_

_"__Then what do I do?"_

_"__Restore what was taken all those years ago. Bring balance. If he is overcome by the shadows then he is lost forever. And if the Crawler and it's spawn of darkness doesn't take away all light then he will. Because only you can stop him. Only you can save him."_

* * *

"Well, we didn't exactly find the army we were hoping for, and I feel about a hundred years older than when we left, but we're finally ready," Walter announced, as he, Alice, Ben, Jade, Sadie and Kalin boarded the ship Kalin gave them. "You've surpassed every hope I had for you. You're the Queen Albion needs."

"Come on you lot!" Alice called from the wheel of the ship. "The battle won't start itself you know!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Jade called back jokingly.

"You know, maybe I'll take a little nap first," Walter admitted.

* * *

**A/N: Yay the revolution is in the next chapter! Sorry if it was a little cheesy :) **

**Please leave a review!**

**Oh, by the way, there is this song I absolutely love called "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace, and it's only recently that I've realized that the lyrics kinda reminded me of Reaver. So if you want go listen to it and let me know if you think it represents Reaver :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"All right, I've got it," Page said, as everyone gathered around the map on the table. They had all gathered onto the ship off shore, with plenty more of Kalin's ships awaiting their orders. "I take a small group of soldiers down this route and blow up the west barracks. It will draw their attention and open up the main route."

"How's that better than my idea?" Ben complained.

"We will live longer than a few second?" Alice suggested.

"Oh, well, now you're just picking holes."

"Give it up boy," Sabine sighed. "What I want to know is what my men and I do."

"That's for the future Queen to decide," Walter voiced.

"Page knows the city best. We'll follow her plan," Jade said.

"Fine. I only put mine forward to annoy her anyway," Ben admitted, though everyone knew he was only covering up his hurt ego.

"I see you've really matured over your travels," Page said sarcastically. "If you'll look at the map, we can go through the details."

"My ship will take you to the beach here," Kalin said, pointing at the nearby shore on the map.

"We can expect heavy mortar fire, but more of Logan's soldiers will be busy dealing with Page and her men," Walter said.

"I want to be in the thick of the smoke and fire and the glory. If Page takes the west route, it's only fair I take the east," Sabine spoke.

"Which leaves the centre to us. Less chance of getting lost," Ben said.

"Then we're agreed," Walter finalized.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Walter?" Alice asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Oh don't worry about me. I may feel old and tired, but the day hasn't come yet when I can't charge into and old-fashion fight."

Everyone clenched their fists and put them into the center of the circle, Jade's hand going over top.

"Then let the battle for Albion begin!" Walter exclaimed.

* * *

Ben, Walter, Alice, Jade and Sadie were dropped off on the beach of Bowerstone Old Quarter. They all saw the sight of smoke and flame, the sound of gunfire in the distance.

"Our people are getting torn to shreds out there! They need our help!" Ben exclaimed as they ran over to soldiers that Swift managed to gather.

"We need to take care of that mortar!" Walter called over the gunfire. There was a sudden explosion in the distance. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of one of Kalin's ships in flames.

"We've lost one ship! We need to hurry!" Alice exclaimed, shooting at as many soldiers as she could as they made their way up the winding road. It was hard enough being outnumbered by Logan's men, what made things worse was the mortar fire that they had to try dodging. Once they'd made it to the end of the road where the mortal was, they killed the last few guards.

"The Auroran ships should be able to move in close now. Come on Kalin. Do your stuff," Ben spoke.

Soon enough, the cannons of Kalin's ships all fired, one cannon taking down the barricade in front of Jade and her companions.

"Let's take the fight into the city!" Walter called. They made their was through the barricade in into the city, shooting at the guards.

* * *

After regrouping with Page, they all made their way to the gates separating Bowerstone Castle from Bowerstone.

"Always with the damn gates!" Ben exclaimed, after trying to open the gates, only to find it was barricaded.

"What we need are explosives. But I used mine up on the way here," Page said.

"If only we knew some sort of tiny, crazy old man who enjoyed blowing things up," Ben mused jokingly. The gates suddenly blew up conveniently, revealing Sabine and Boulder.

"Haha! Did you see that Boulder? Let the whole city bow to out thunder!" Sabine exclaimed happily.

"Hang on, how did you get to the other side in the first place?" Ben asked.

"Dwellers have their ways, my boy. Is there anyone else left to kill?"

"There will be soon. More troops are on their way. Kalin's fleet got a fair few, but not all," Page answered.

"We'll hold them off," Alice said.

"Come on Boulder, there's more fighting to be done," Sabine said.

"Good luck in there," Ben said to Walter and Jade. "Hope the crown fits."

"Let's finish this for good. While I can still stand up on my own," Walter said, before he and Jade left for the Castle.

"Ready?" Ben asked Alice, drawing her attention away from Walter and Jade.

"Ready."

* * *

Alice stood between Ben and Walter. Waiting for the new Queen of Albion. The crowd was silent, but eager to welcome the new Queen. The big, double doors of the castle opened, and Jade walked out, wearing her Queen outfit. The crowd awaiting erupted in loud cheers, bits of confetti littering the place grounds. Jade took her stand in front of the balcony's railing, smiling at the crowd in front of her. Walter then lifted up a golden crown, before placing it on Jade's dark brown hair.

"All hail the Queen of Albion!"

* * *

"All stand to attention for the Queen of Albion," Walter said, as Jade entered the throne room. Page, Sabine, Boulder, Kalin, Ben and Alice around the throne, which Jade took a seat on, with Logan stood opposite of, in front of the hundreds of people, all wanting nothing more than Logan dead.

"Logan, former king of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the Kingdom and it's people. Those who brought you to justice here will now speak," Walter said.

"There's not a soul alive in the kingdom who hasn't suffered for his glory. And plenty who've died for it. I says, let him have some death of his own," Sabine spoke angrily.

"Look, I'm not one for lopping peoples heads off. But we saw Major Swift executed, like it was a bloody circus act! He deserves nothing less as far as I'm concerned!" Ben said gruffly.

"But aren't we better than that? Isn't that why we fought to be here now? I've seen what Logan has done to this city. People starving to death, children forced to work…but killing him now won't solve anything," Page spoke reason.

"It is not my place to decide his fate. But his betrayal condemned many of my people to death. He promised us salvation and then left us to face the darkness alone," Kalin said.

"I had good reason to break that promise. And I had good reason for all the crimes you claim I committed," Logan spoke up. "The day I returned to Albion, I received a visit from a blind seer. Theresa. Our mother's guide. She showed me the future of this kingdom, the darkness in Aurora is coming here, bringing death, destruction, the end of our way of life. The sacrifices I had to make. I did them to protect Albion. If a few had to suffer, it was to build an army. If a few had to die, it was to save a country. I have spent years preparing for this attack. Let me stand by your side now and all my soldiers will be yours to command. Let us face the coming darkness together."

"If this is true…if it really is coming here…we're all in grave danger," Walter said grimly.

"It is," Alice spoke up, all eyes trained on her. "It is coming. I've been told of this."

"Then he speaks truth."

"You have the power over life and death, sister. Now choose," Logan said.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh cliff hanger 0_0 What do you think guys, will Jade let him live or kill him?**


	24. Chapter 24

_"You have the power over life and death, sister. Now choose," Logan said._

Jade stood up from her throne. "You can't escape punishment for what you've done, Logan. I sentence you to death."

"The Queen has made her decision. Logan will pay for his crimes against the people of Albion, with his life," Walter announced, but he knew it was possibly a bad decision. Alice's eyes widened, her heart pounding fast. The boy she saved all those years ago. The boy who'd looked up to her. Who learnt from her. He was to die. Alice drew her eyes away, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes.

She was there of course. Watching on as Logan was about to be executed. She was shocked. Shocked that Jade would do something like this. The newly instated guards marched Logan to the front of the palace. No one was there, apart from Alice. She stood on the balcony in front go the palace doors, watching on helplessly. They stood Logan in front of a wall, all of them taking aim. It was then, Logan looked at Alice, giving her a single nod. She gave him a sad smile, to which he returned. Alice closed her eyes as soon as she heard the first gunshot, tears already falling. She turned to leave, not able to look at the sight of Logan's body drop to the ground. Lifeless.

* * *

Alice raced to Bowerstone Industrial, after overhearing some maids talking about a debate going on between Reaver and Page. Alice finally arrived, awaiting with the crowd of people for the Queen to come, which she shortly did.

"Oh, happy day, her majesty, the Queen of Albion, graces us with her radiant presence!" Reaver said enthusiastically, making Jade blush. "I knew last time we met that you would emerge victorious from such public sibling rivalry. And now, here I am, to assist you in filling your coffers till they are fit to burst. What better way to begin your reign than by reinstating one of my most successful policies? There is no greater waste than the idleness of our city's youth, but my employment scheme guarantees children of all ages have something to occupy them, whilst our factories are properly manned."

"That's…it's just monstrous! Don't listen to him! You promised you would end child labour, remember that promise now," Page argued.

"And what would you have us do with the snotty, little indigents?"

"The only way Bowerstone is going to climb out of the gutter is through education. Nothing is more important to our future than that. Turn this factory into a school. Give the children of this city the chance they never had."

"A school? That's an original thought. Oh if you would like to be known as a pauper monarch, then by all means, listen to her. Reaver Industries will abide by your decision."

There was a silence, as they waited for Jade's decision.

"The factory will be re-opened as it was. We need all the workers we can get," Jade said with a menacing grin that frightened even Alice.

"A most astute choice, your majesty. I shall begin the necessary modifications at once," Reaver grinned.

"I will never forgive you for this. After all we're done, you're no different to Logan," Page spoke coldly.

And it didn't end there. Promise after promise after Promise was broken. Bad decisions made. Jade rejected Page's proposal to rebuild Old Quarter. She lowered the Guard Budget, gave the castle an evil interior design, and broke Kalin's promise. Jade was currently on an 'adventure' to find a diamond. Whilst she was doing this, Alice marched straight to Reaver's mansion.

She knocked on the grand front doors, waiting only momentarily before a new butler opened it.

"Do you have an appointment miss?" the young man asked.

"I hardly think one if necessary," Alice said, pushing past him.

"M-miss, I really don't think…"

"Kid," she sighed, turning to face the shocked, and scared butler. "Just don't. Now, where is Reaver?"

"H-he's in the study miss, right this way," he said, before leading Alice away. The closer they got to Reaver's study, the more laughs and talking she heard. Reaver was obviously entertaining a group of women with a bunch of his stories. And she was correct, upon reaching the opened doors of his study, she saw three women, all nobles swooning at his sight. They all stopped when they saw Alice, Reaver looked on surprised.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh not at all my dearest," Reaver spoke in enthusiasm that made Alice want to vomit. "Ladies, please excuse us, I have much to talk to with this lovely young lady." He sent Alice a wink, and the women all whined, but left none the less. The butler closed the door behind them, leaving Reaver and Alice some privacy. Alice caught Reaver lustful stare and glared.

"I'm only hear to talk Reaver, so keep that tongue of yours behind your teeth," she said darkly.

Reaver feigned hurt, "Oh my dear you wound me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "What are you playing at Reaver?"

"Oh? What ever do you mean Alice?" he asked innocently.

"Jade is breaking all of her promises…"

"And you assume I have something to do with this?"

"Do you really care so little about people wellbeing?"

"Of course not! I don't care at all," he stood up from his seat behind his desk and walked over to a shelf of expensive looking liquor.

"You're forcing children to work!"

"And what would you have those little imbeciles do with their time? Run around and annoy everyone? I'm giving them something to do. Drink?" he asked, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"They should be in school," Alice argued, dodging his question completely. Reaver shrugged pouring himself a drink.

"Which leads me to my proposition." He began walking over to her.

"I'm not making any deals with you Reaver," Alice said coldly.

He chuckled, "Oh you will when you hear this. I'm simply aiding her in becoming a tyrant. I've already heard from many people that they would want you on a throne."

"Me?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Oh indeed. By making her a tyrant, there will be another revolution, obviously run by Page. Anyhow, the people will look to _you _as a leader. Sure Page may want it for herself, but I know she would much prefer living underground. Thus leaving you to rule Albion."

"But I don't want to rule Albion."

"You'll be able to change things. Do as you please to, oh I don't know, build a school, end child labour, I really don't care. And I'm willing to give you access to Reaver Industries funds and resources."

"What's in it for you?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'll be your advisor, partner, I'll look over the treasury and what not. It's merely personal gain for me, and for you. So, what do you say?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back...ish. I have my exams on at the moment, I have them for one more week then they're over so...I won't be able to update until next saturday, which is why I'm leaving you with this ending. I want you guys to decide whether Alice makes the deal with Reaver or not. Let me know your thoughts, and let me know why you want her to make the deal or why you don't. **

**Also, Christmas is...soon-ish...let me know if you want some sort of Christmas Special. It can be for this story, or a one-shot :)**

**Love you all, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"So you'll pay for everything?" Alice questioned further.

"Of course darling," Reaver only assured.

"How can I trust you Reaver?"

Reaver raised a brow. "You don't trust me?"

"I put my trust in you once Reaver. I have to know you won't break it again."

He gave her a look of surprise, "Well I can assure you my dear, you can put your absolute faith in me."

Alice sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, but only because I want to help Albion."

"Excellent decision, perhaps," he said, towering over her, his warmth radiating around the pair. "Perhaps, this'll bring the two of us, _closer._"

Reaver slid his hand around to the small of her back, his darkening eyes fixing on hers. Her lips parted sightly at his touch, making Reaver smirk triumphantly. Alice's conscience yelled at her to put a stop to this as the man before her began leaning in.

"W-we, should go," she mumbled, looking away from his alluring eyes. "You have another dispute with Page."

Reaver raised his browns in surprise, she had to be the first to resist his charms, and by Avo was she going to be the last. Determination grew within him.

"Very well dearest."

* * *

"This hearing concerns the future of the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage," Walter announced. "Page will speak for the disenfranchised people of the city. Reaver will dispute her cause."

"You may speak," Jade said, eyeing Reaver lustfully.

"Your Majesty," Page bowed. "The shelter has long been the only refuge for the homeless, the poor, and the orphaned. And until we can change the whole world for the better, it will continue to be their only hope of survival. Isn't it time we held out a helping hand to those who need it most? The shelter is underfunded and the building has fallen into disrepair. Invest in the shelter and orphanage, and perhaps we can begin to create a better future for Albion's forgotten people."

"I couldn't agree more. The city and it's people are in dire need. But it is not charity they require, it is love," Reaver began. "I propose we use this dilapidated building to help both them and ourselves. For love and money have always gone hand in hand. Let us inaugurate Bowerstone's first brothel."

"A brothel?!" Page yelled angrily.

"A brothel, bordello, whorehouse. The name is unimportant. What matters is that people get the love they need, and we get their money."

"Yes, it is for your majesty to decide. Refurnish the shelter and orphanage, or convert it into a house of ill repute?" Walter questioned.

"It is time Bowerstone had it's first whorehouse," Jade grinned, not hesitating with an answer.

"The shelter, shall become a brothel."

"Excellent your majesty. I will see to it immediately. And I mean, _immediately._" Reaver smirked.

Alice sighed, this'll all be another mess she'll have to clean up. She looked ever at Page who was fuming. Alice walked over to her friend, pulling her out of the throne room.

"She is despicable!" Page exclaimed angrily, as the pair left the Castle. "First she made children work, just like Logan did. And now this!"

"She's simply getting the funds for the approaching darkness," Alice tried to explain.

"She has Logan's men, and all of us fighting alongside her, what more could she possibly need! I even over heard Walter say that she's been taking money from Albion's Treasury for herself! She isn't doing this for Albion! She's doing it for herself!"

Alice had to admit she was furious hearing this. She sighed, "What do you think will happen? After we've defeated the darkness."

"My best guess is, she'll run. I doubt she'll even stay during this attack," Page admitted. "I thought she was different to her brother."

With that, Page stormed off, leaving Alice to muse about Jade. Would she really leave?

She soon found that it would most likely happen. Alice attended every hearing, always ending up fuming, but trying to calm Page, or someone else down. Jade dumped all of Bowerstone's waste in Mourningwood, turned Millfields into a mining site, draining it of all the water of Bowerlake. She let the economy collapse and rejected Kalin's proposal to build a desert fort, instead going with Reaver's decision to mine Aurora, saying that the Auroran's had to work to get protection. And then she broke Sabine's promise, instead, cutting down it's trees to turn into barricades and what not. She made people pay to learn at Brightwall library, thus breaking yet another promise. Then, she let Balverines destroy the small town in Silverpines, killing everyone who lived there. One of the villagers managed to escape, speaking how he saw Jade laugh as the people were slaughtered. Alice couldn't get the nightmares out of head. The sickening thought that the child she helped raise had become a monster.

Page held a meeting in the Resistance. Everyone who'd helped Jade only to have their promises broken gathered. All arguing about the Tyrant Queen.

"She is no better than Logan!" Sabine angrily spoke, slamming his clenched fist on the map table.

"No better?" Ben scoffed. "She's worser than Logan."

"I says, we start another revolution, this time getting her off the throne!" Sabine suggested.

"Too much blood has already been spilt for the throne," Page spoke. "She is a Hero after all."

"And what then?" Alice asked. "If she's off the throne someone has to take over."

"We can always let the people vote for a leader," Kalin thought.

"And if they vote for Reaver?" Page asked, disgusted by the thought.

"They won't," Alice said. "He's done too much damage as it is. No one wants a leader who'll just put everyone to work."

"Reaver has his ways though," Walter said grimly. "People fear him. Love him. Swoon at the sight of him. A majority would indeed vote for him."

"So, I guess that leaves us with voting then?" Page asked the group who all nodded.

"Well, I vote for Alice," Ben said, placing a hand on a shocked looking Alice.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I think you'll be great at it," he smiled.

"B-but, I've never really lead anyone before."

"That's not true. You lead the Swift Brigade several times before, and you've done a grand job."

"I second that vote," Walter said. "I've seen what you can do."

"That what you said about Jade though," Page spoke.

"I vote for Alice," Kalin spoke.

"As do I," Sabine said. The rest of the group looked at Page.

"Too many promises have been broken for me to get my hopes up. But I've spoken to you. Fought alongside you. I know you spoke truth when you said you wanted nothing more that to stop poverty. End child labour. So please, promise me. Promise _us. _Swear that you will fix all of Jade's choices. Honor those promises that were made."

Alice looked around the group, before back at Page. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Woop woop! Exams are over! Sorry this isn't the most polished chapter...but brace yourselves for the next one :)**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! (Virtual hugs given to everyone) :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Alice raced onto the streets of Bowerstone, that were now covered in bits of the same black liquid from her dream. She slashed and shot at every one of the darkness' spawn. She suddenly collapsed onto her knee's, clutching her head as a deathly voice echoed in her head.

"All you know and love will die," it breathed. "All light will die."

Alice groaned in pain, her head felt like it was getting tighter. She could hear the continuous beat of her heart in her ears. And it was slowing down.

"Why are you still standing. Give up you child! Fall into the abyss."

Alice screamed in pain, feeling like her mind was exploding. Tears streamed down her face, in a never ending waterfall.

"He won't save you," the voice laughed. "He will never save you!"

Alice fell to her side on the hard bricked ground, gasping for air.

"I won't give up. I never have," she whispered, still clutching her head. She screamed again, clearly angering the voice.

"You stupid girl!" It roared. "There can be no light in darkness!"

Alice chuckled hysterically, through the tears. "That's where you're wrong."

She gave one last scream, as a sudden light emitted from her form, destroying all darkness that was nearest to her. As the light faded she seemed to pass out, lying in wait for someone to destroy the Crawler. But a passerby found her, rushing to the sleeping woman's side in deep concern.

"Alice!" Rhydian called, trying to shake her awake. She mumbled something that he couldn't make out, and tried shaking her awake. "Come on Alice, now isn't the time to sleep!"

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting those of Rhydian's.

"R-rhydian?" she croaked groggily.

"Hey you," he smiled in relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, as he helped her sit up.

"I was helping out nearby when I heard screaming," he said, looking at her in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, drained. Is it over?"

Her question was answered when Rhydian suddenly stood up and shot at a group of spawns. Alice quickly looked around for her gun, spotting it only a few meters away. She stood up and raced over to it, before helping Rhydian.

"Just like old times eh?" Rhydian chuckled.

"Yeah, except this lot seem never ending!" Alice called back over the gunfire. The pair were back-to-back, shooting at every spawn they spotted. The pair heard rushed footsteps, before Walter and Ben came around the corner, aiding Rhydian and Alice in their battle.

"Where's Jade?" Alice asked, finishing off the last spawn.

"We were about to ask you the same question," Walter said grimly, dreading to think what had happened.

"You means she's missing?" Rhydian asked, fuming at the news.

"No doubt she's pulled a runner," Ben frowned.

"What do we do?" Alice asked sadly.

"We finish off the darkness first. Then we work things out from there," Walter answered.

* * *

"I can feel it, we're getting close to that thing," Walter said, pivoting around slowly in a circle.

"The lost sheep returns to the flock," the beast breathed, Alice gasped as did Walter seeing _it_ behind him. Walter turned to face it, eye to eye. Rhydian and Ben were blocked off by a magical barrier that suddenly appeared. "No one ever leaves the darkness behind."

The creature roared, before it some home slid itself into Walter. The Crawler.

"No!" Alice screamed, running forward, only for the Crawler to force push her backwards.

"Alice!" Rhydian and Ben yelled, pounding against the barrier. Alice pushed herself up a bit, leaning on the ground, as she watch on in horror as darkness took over Walter.

"Do you see what you have allowed? We are all shadows now," the Crawler breathed. Walter's eyes became dark, as he glared at Alice. Her eyes widened as she pushed herself up completely.

Walter swung at her with his sword. Alice dodged it, rolling to the side.

"I can't!" she cried to Rhydian and Ben.

"Alice it's not Walter anymore!" Rhydian called.

"It's the Crawler, if you don't kill him he'll kill you!" Ben exclaimed. Walter somehow teleported behind Alice, punching her in the stomach and sending her flying back, slamming against the wall of a building behind her. Tears were streaming down Alice's face as she groaned, forcing herself up.

"Please Walter, you have to fight him," she cried, rolling to the side to block another one of his attacks. "Don't let him control you."

Walter laughed, the Crawler's voice coming from his mouth as he spoke. "He's gone you foolish child. Now fight!"

"Alice you have to fight him! Be strong!" Rhydian called, his voice quivering only slightly for his friend. Alice drew her gun, taking a few shots at Walter before rolling out of the way of the black liquid that appeared under her. The more Alice shot at him, the more the Crawler seemed to be affected, and the more heart broken tears streamed down her tired face.

Walter then groaned, looking up at Alice with tearful eyes. "Kill me."

Alice gasped, clutching the gun tighter.

"Please Alice."

The more Walter begged for her to kill him, the higher her arm lifted, gun in hand. With one last 'Kill Me', Alice squeezed her eyes shut, pulling the trigger. Alice opened them, to see Walter lying on the ground as rain began to pour down. She rushed to his side, dropping her gun. She cried as she cradled him in her arms. Walter's breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry," Alice sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You took away the darkness. It's been inside me all this time, but it's light now. I can see the sky, and it's light," Walter breathed. He gave a weak cough. "I don't think I can fight anymore."

"It's all over Walter. We won. We beat it together."

"You've done me proud Alice. You always have. And always will. You'll make a fine Queen."

"N-no, please Walter. Please don't die. Don't leave me."

Walter let out a weak chuckle. "I'm getting old anyway Alice." He heaved another forced breathed. "He loves you, you know."

Alice frowned.

"I've seen it. His eyes hold so much darkness. But there's love when he see's you."

Alice's eyebrows shot up as she gasped.

Walter let out one last chuckle, before his eyes began closing.

Alice cried even more, before hearing a small whine next to her. She sniffled and look to her side to see Sadie. The Magic Barriers had come down. The darkness defeated. But all Alice felt was pain.

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it...R.I.P Walter :`(**

**I have recently been suggested to read a brilliant story called 'Backstory of a Broken Heart', by Radioactive Fox. Please go have a look at it, it is AMAZING!**

**If anyone has any ****recommendations please let me know, I love a good read :)**

**Spread the love guys :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Alice made her way up the path towards Sunset House. The ruined mansion was all that lay before her. She frowned, looking back down at the note in her hands.

_Wait till night._

_Roar, point. Worship and laugh._

_Then await first light._

~A friend

Alice frowned, looking around her. It was still about noon. She sighed, sitting down on the grass, leaning against a wooden pole with a 'Do not enter' sign on it. She leaned her head back against it. She had been queen for a week, and it was already beginning to take it's toll on her. Walter's funeral. Having to undo the choices Jade made, with the help of Reaver. Then Alice ordered a search party to find Jade, as well as putting up 'WANTED' signs practically everywhere. The Jade, Alice once knew was gone, who know's what she's capable.

The thought made Alice's stomach churn. Jade was now lost in darkness. And the power she holds is what worried Alice most.

She guessed that doing several quests and keeping busy in the throne room would help. Help her not think about Walter. But nothing helped, she still felt empty. Any time she wasn't busy, she locked herself in her room. Not speaking to anyone. Not Rhydian, nor Rose. Not even Reaver. _Reaver. _She could barely look at him after Walter's words. Something tugged at her insides, seemingly luring her to him, but she fought.

Alice looked down upon feeling something nudge her foot. She smiled, seeing Sadie sat before her.

"Come to keep me company?" Alice asked. Sadie barked in response, making Alice chuckle. Sadie walked over to Alice, laying down beside her new owner, with her head on Alice's lap. Alice scratched her behind the ear gently.

The hours seemed to drag on, but soon enough night fell. Alice awoke from her nap, spotting Sadie still asleep next to her. Alice froze when she noticed a glowing behind her. She turned her head, quickly standing up when she spotted a ghostly mansion. The see-through mansion glowed a light blue. Standing tall as it once was. Noticing Alice's movement, Sadie awoke and got her feet, walking to stand next to Alice, who was amazed at the sight before her.

Alice stepped towards the mansion. The moonlight shone brightly behind it. She extended her hand to touch the bannister of the four set of steps, only for it to go straight through. She gasped drawing her hand back as if it burnt her. The coldness of the ghostly mansion, felt as though it froze the blood in her hand and fingers. Sighing she grabbed the note from her pocket again.

"I don't get it," she groaned. Sadie suddenly barked, making Alice jump slightly. She looked down at her companion, who was staring off into the distance. Sadie growled at whatever she saw. Alice frowned and followed her line of sight but couldn't see anything through the thickness of the trees.

Sadie suddenly ran off towards the thick forest with great speed.

"Wait! Sadie!" Alice called worriedly. She groaned before racing after the Border Collie.

Dodging tree's and branches was easy enough. However, so was getting lost. Alice stopped, her head snapping around to find her missing companion.

"Sadie!" Alice called. She let out a sharp whistle, before letting out a sigh of relief when said dog, bounded over to her, tugging at the fabric of Alice's black pants that were tucked in her black boots. Alice furrowed her eyebrows, following Sadie at a slower pace than before.

Alice's eyes soon shot up, sighting the ghostly gazebo. It shone blue, exactly like the mansion. It didn't take long for Alice to add one and one together to figure out they were connected….but what was she meant to do?

She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, her head hurting as she tried thinking up idea's. She pulled the note out once again.

_Roar, point. Worship and Laugh._

Looking back up at the gazebo, she noticed that each of the four statues were doing their own actions. Worship, point, laugh and roar.

Maybe that was it. Perhaps she had to put them in order? But how?

Alice walked towards the nearest statue, staring intensely at the worshiping woman. Sadie came to sit beside Alice, before barking at the statue once.

Alice chuckled at her companion. Evidently this quest became even more challenging by the minute.

Alice sighed, biting her lip. Unknowingly, Alice's hand began rising, until it suddenly touched the hand of the woman. Alice blinked, confused by her own actions, but her eyes soon went wide as the woman moved, changing position till she looked as though she was…roaring.

Realisation soon hit her, and thus she began to touch each statue to put them in the order the note told her to. Upon tapping the last statue, a flash of light momentarily blinded Alice, and a force pushed her back.

She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, blinking a few times in order to gain her sight back. Alice gasped she saw it was now day time once more.

Sadie was beside her, watching Alice carefully. Alice's eyes went wide upon landing on the now solid gazebo. Within that same second, she pushed herself from the ground and raced to the mansion, gasping when she saw it too was solid, and standing proudly as though it were never destroyed.

As soon as Sadie was by her side, the pair entered Sunset Mansion, unknown to how everything was about to change.

* * *

**A/N: Salutations everyone! So thankfully I'm now on my summer holidays, and won't be back at school until the beginning of February, so that gives me PLENTY of time to write more and hopefully I can update more often :) **

**I wanted to add Sunset House in for a very particular reason, which you will all find out soon :) I have been really looking forward to this and I'm really excited for the next chapter :) **

**Review! :) xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Just a warning, if you haven't done the Sunset House puzzles yet, there will be a few spoilers :)**

* * *

Unease filled Alice from head to toe, nothing felt right about this place. The foyer of the mansion was covered in cobwebs and dust, and right in the middle, a skeleton hung from the ceiling. Two doors on either side were closed, as was the one in front of them. Beside the skeleton was a small table, an old note rested upon it. Alice picked it up, reading the rushed, cursive words.

_If you are reading this, then the house has returned somehow. I feared this might happen, so before I burnt it down, I left a note for those that might follow. Then as the house burnt, I realized the note would be burnt too, so I wrote a second one. But when I went to place that note, I found that the first one untouched. So I had to write a third one to explain all of that, which is this one, but the point is, the house is cursed by an entity or pure evil and malice. It is the stuff of nightmare, so whatever you do, do not sleep here. You've been warned._

If the note didn't worry Alice, the door in front of her opening on it's own certainly did. She looked down at Sadie who was waiting patiently for Alice.

Alice sighed, before making her way through the set of doors that led up a stair case. The closer she got to the room, the clearer the sound of a bedtime tune was heard. Upon arriving on the final few steps, Alice was able to see the bedroom. The walls of the room were on fire, massive doll's the size of the floor to almost the room, sat behind screens that rested behind an old, rickety bed, centered in the room. The floorboard creaked under each step Alice and Sadie made, making their hearts pound.

The closer Alice got to the bed, the louder the music played. Her eyelids began to droop, and her movement became more forced to get to the bed. Sadie sensed Alice's weariness, clutching the fabric of the arm of Alice's white shirt, pulling it gently as she lead her to the bed.

Once there, Alice didn't make any hesitation lay on the old bed, no matter how unstable it looked. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was gone in a deep sleep.

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the music stop. Her eyes soon widened, as she soon discovered she was no longer in the same room she fell asleep in. She was outside, but nowhere she remembered. The air was cold, and slightly misty, a light contrast against the darkness of the night.

She slipped out of the bed, noticing her loyal companion was no longer by her side. Alice frowned upon noticing a life-sized chess board. One side had life sized people and chickens as the chest pieces for white, whilst the other side, had different types of creatures; Hobbes, Hollow Men, Bandits and Sand Fury's.

Alice walked towards a chest, placed in the middle of the board. She lifted the lid up, finding nothing but a piece of parchment. She picked it up and read;

_'__Hello! Do you like playing games? I love playing games. Maybe if you like playing games too, we can be Super Best Friends! Let's play chess!_

_~Chesty, your friendly chest_

_P.S. I like killing people too, it's so much fun isn't it?'_

Alice had to stifle a giggle, putting the note back into the chest. As soon as the lid of the chest was closed, it disappeared. She walked over to the white side of the chess board, standing at the smaller chess board to play.

Luckily for Alice, she knew how to play chess, each piece she moved on the smaller board, a life-sized piece would move on the main board.

Their game continued, until Alice managed to checkmate.

All the pieces of the board disappeared, and were materialized into the beginning positions. The chest materialized on the chess board once again. Alice walked over, opening it to find another note.

_'__I think we can be Super Best Friends, but this game is stupid! There are so many rules! Let's play a new game. I hope you will like it because I made it up myself. I call it, Chesty's Chest!_

_~Chesty'_

The Hobbes, which were Chesty's pawns, came to life. Alice quickly pulled out her gun, and luckily it only took one shot to shatter the stone pieces.

Gaining a cut on her forearm, Alice shot the final Hobbe who had snuck up on her. But the silence didn't last long, with the rest of the creature chess pieces coming to life.

Alice rolled to the side dodging a Sand Fury's attack, before firing twice at it's head, it's stone form falling to the floor in a clutter of bits and pieces.

She continued to fire away, dodging several attacks every now-and-then, until the last piece fell to the ground.

The chest appeared, and hopefully for the last time. Alice approached it and lifted the lid, grabbing the note from within.

_'__You are the bestest Super Best Friend a chest could ever hope for. That's why I'm going to give you a present. My House! You can sleep here and kill stuff and play chess whenever you want!_

_~Love, Chesty.'_

* * *

Alice shot awake, her chest heaving and sweat masking her forehead as she gasped for air. She breathed a sigh of relief to find she was back in the bed she fell asleep on, with Sadie beside her.

"Hey girl," Alice breathed, scratching Sadie behind the ear. She got off the old bed and immediately, and she and Sadie left the bedroom. When they came into the entrance room, the door on the left was opened. The pair went in, walking down a hallway, with a grandfather clock ticking away. The hallway lead to a dining room. On the further end of the dining room was a rather large mirror, frowning Alice walked towards it, noticing how the reflection showed an elegant and clean dining room. She only frowned more, staring from the dining room to it's reflection. Alice went to tap her finger against the mirror, only to find it went straight through. Her eyes widened, putting her whole hand through. Taking a deep breath, Alice walked through the mirror, and into the clean dining room she saw in the mirror.

Curious, Alice walked through the now clean hallway, and found that the entrance room was furnished and clean. This was new and clean copy of something old and dusty.

"Alice?" A voice asked making Alice turn quickly as she pulled out her gun, aiming it at the head of none other than Reaver. But something was different. His eyes were no longer dark brown…they were blue. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Alexander."

He smiled at her, taking long strides to get to her quickly, pulling her into his strong arms. Alice froze, her heart pounding. She was tense and he could tell, pulling away from her with a look of concern.

"Love, what is it?" he asked softly.

It took her some time to form her words, but when she did, all she said was. "Not you."

He frowned in confusion, but Alice gave him no time to respond as she grabbed his hand, pulling him back through the hallway, marching both of them the the mirror. She dragged him through, into the dusty, cobweb filled side. Turning to face him, she immediately saw that instead of Alexander stood Reaver.

Reaver turned his head to look at the mirror, scowling at the thought of Alexander. He turned his head back to Alice.

"What did you mean?" he question, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "When you said, 'No You'. What did you mean?"

Alice sighed, "This."

Reaver's scowl turning into surprise as Alice suddenly pressed her lips to his in a short, chaste kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I finally did it! Woo! I hope that was okay, I wanted to do something like that without Reaver being out of character, so there you go :) Hope you guys enjoyed :) **


	29. Chapter 29

Reaver forced himself from their growing kiss, no matter how reluctant he felt to discontinue.

"I can't hurt you," he mumbled, his forehead against hers. Alice gasped, surprised at his words. "It's one thing that I could never forgive myself for." He covered her lips with his one last time.

Alice opened her eyes, finding Reaver was no longer in sight.

* * *

"Oh come on, don't tell me a Christmas party isn't a good idea," Ben grinned, absolutely set on convincing Alice to throw a ball or party to celebrate Christmas.

"Ben…"

"A Christmas party?" A voice purred, cutting off Alice. "Well that is a marvelous idea."

Both persons turned to see Reaver in the entrance of the throne room. Alice was sat on her throne, whilst Ben stood in front of her.

"Yeah see, even Reaver agrees," Ben spoke, turning back to Alice.

"Well obviously, it's Reaver," Alice replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Exactly dearest, which is why I'll be your, _personal _party organizer."

Alice's eyes widened.

"Oh no need to be so surprised dearest. You should be most excited, after all, we'll be working rather…_closely_."

Ben scowled at Reaver, before turning back to Alice.

"You cannot agree to this," Ben warned.

"Oh her majesty already has," Reaver grinned, sending a sly wink towards Alice.

Alice sighed, remembering their deal. Ben took this as a sign that Reaver was speaking truth.

Ben sighed, "Fine, but please, Alice, please be careful."

Alice felt a pang in her chest. Ben straightened himself. He grabbed her hand gently, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. He left, as Reaver made his was over to Alice. Ben grabbed Reaver's upper arm firmly, glaring at the man who smirked at him.

"If you bloody hurt her…" Ben began darkly, and Reaver chuckled.

"You'll do what?" Reaver asked mockingly. "Oh don't worry that pretty little head of yours, Ben Finn, I have no intention of hurting her majesty." Reaver glanced at Alice at those last words, her expression was one of concern and nervousness.

Ben cast one final glance at Alice, before releasing Reaver and leaving the throne room. Alice sighed sadly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

People danced as an orchestra played. The throne room of Bowerstone Castle had become a temporary ball room, decorated with red and whites. A large Christmas tree, fully decorated, sat in the furthest right corner of the room.

Alice sat on her throne, dressed in a dark red ball gown, a soft smile plastered on her face as she watched on.

"Well, don't you just look absolutely fetching darling," Reaver purred as he walked towards her. "So why, I wonder, are you sitting here, when you could be dancing?"

Alice sighed, "I'm just, not too keen on dancing, Reaver."

"Nonsense, come along," he spoke, grasping her hand in his and pulling her up from her throne. He placed Alice's hand on the crook of his arm and led her to the centre of the room.

Reaver placed one hand on the small of her back, whilst his other hand, held her own. Alice's free hand remained on Reaver's shoulder, as the pair danced to a soft, slow tune.

Alice sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I wish it was always like this, you know?"

"It can't be," Reaver spoke quietly.

"Why?" Alice brought her head up and looked at him.

He sighed, looking at a happy couple dancing. "I won't hurt anyone else. Especially not you." He looked back at her.

"Well isn't this all lovely!" A voice jeered. All eyes went to the entrance of the throne room.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" Page questioned angrily.

"Oh, well I heard about the Christmas party," Jade answered, feigning innocence. "So then I thought, 'why not make a show'? Oh and I absolutely love my 'Wanted' posters, I must say, you caught my good side, Your Majesty." Jade gave a mock bow, smirking menacingly.

Reaver kept his arm around Alice's waist firmly.

"I do believe we have some things to discuss, Alice," Jade continued. "So let's make this quick."

A light suddenly formed around both Jade and Alice, and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

Alice gasped, as she looked around the snow-covered surroundings. Mistpeak Valley. Her eyes widened as she remembered Alfie's words.

_"__Don't do anything reckless…and don't go to Mistpeak."_

Jade smirked at her, standing just opposite.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice questioned, shaking from the cold night air.

"Why be good, when you can be feared. So much power," Jade answered, her eyes filled with malice. "It was easy, you know? Fooling everyone into thinking I was good. Innocent even. I knew about Logan's trip to Aurora. The thing you all failed to realise, was that he unknowingly brought back some of the darkness with him."

"It's been in you this entire time," Alice realised.

Jade chuckled, "It was perfect. Who would suspect a little girl? Then, when we arrived in Aurora, I made a deal with the crawler. They let me live during their attack, but with a price."

"And what was that price?"

"Darkness will _always _overpower light." Jade suddenly disappeared.

A sharp pain went through Alice. She looked down to find a blade had been driven through her stomach.

"Sweet dreams, Alice," Jade whispered into Alice's ear from behind her. She pulled out her dagger, smirking at the cry of pain that emitted from Alice's throat as she fell to the ground.

Jade's smirk soon turned into shock, feeling something pressed against the back of her head.

Without blinking, Reaver pulled the trigger of his Dragonstomper. His face remained blank as Jade's body fell to the ground also.

He quickly ran to Alice's side, dropping to his knees. He turned her body and cradled her, placing one hand on her wound to try and slow the bleeding. Her blood had turned the snow red where she had laid.

Alice's eyes opened slightly.

"Reaver," Alice spoke in a weak voice.

"Shh, save you energy," he replied softly. He went to lift Alice up to carry her.

"No," she said, stopping him. "It's no use…"

"Don't you dare," Reaver hissed.

"Reaver," she spoke softly, placing her hand on his cheek softly. "Let me go."

"No! Please, stay with me."

Alice smiled softly, her eyes beginning to close. "I love you. Always."

Reaver's grip on her tightened as Alice's last breath left her. Her eyes closed. He frowned, anger and rage boiling. He closed his eyes, bringing her lifeless body closer to his and rested his forehead against hers.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Who saw that coming? Cause I didn't, it was kinda spur of the moment. Sorry about Reaver's out-of-character-ness, but yeah, it will be explained in the next/final chapter. By the way, I failed to mention that the chapter before this was the Christmas Special, I was in a hurry that day and forgot to include an authors note :) **

**Also, I'm planning on doing either a Saints Row, Gears of War or Being Human fanfiction, just for something to do over the holidays. I'm gonna put any upcoming stories on my profile...thingy :)**

**Review!**


	31. Epilogue

~2014~

Reaver walked back home from after a long day at work. After Alice's death all those years ago, he turned his life around, in hopes that maybe fate, or whatever deity exists will give her back.

However, he was constantly on the move. Going from city to city every few years so people wouldn't get suspicious of him not aging. That was the only thing that he did continue to do. He had to keep the Shadow Court hidden, but thankfully the forest did that for him.

He knew that if he were to die, he wouldn't be where Alice is. No doubt she'd be in heaven. But that wouldn't be where he'd end up. No, he'd wait for her. Even if it were only a small chance he'd ever get to see her again.

It was the first day of Spring. Flowers and trees bloomed. The smell of roses and other flowers filled the air as he walked past a flower shop, but something that stood out, was a distinct smell of Cherry Blossoms. He felt a pang in his chest, remembering how they were Alice's favourite.

He sighed, making a last minute decision to go in. He looked at the counter, spotting a female with her back turned to him.

He cleared his throat, and the black haired girl turned around with a sweet smile.

Reavers eyes widened, staring into those beautiful, blue eyes of hers.

….Alice….

* * *

"….And so he found her. After all those years."

"What happened next mummy?" the small child asked their mother, who looked at her husband with a smile.

"Well sweetheart, they got married. Had a child, and lived happily ever after, didn't they, Reaver?"

"Oh indeed," Reaver replied, smirking at his beloved. "Although, Alice my love, I do believe you missed out a few…delicious details."

Alice sent her husband a look of warning, causing him to chuckle. Their child looked up at Reaver.

"Mummy also didn't mention what they named their child," they pouted, and both parents laughed.

"Well, if you must know," Reaver began. "They named their child, (Y/N)."

* * *

**A/N: The End! Woo! Basically this has been a 'Fable' that Alice and Reaver told their child...which is you guys! Congrats! **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed 'His Future' :) A big 'Thank You' to everyone who Followed/Favourited/Reviewed, and basically to everyone who has read my fanfic :)**

**Bye guys! xx**


	32. Please Read!

Hey guys!

So for anyone new to this story or if you have already read this story, I will be re-writing this entire story. So if you are new to this story, don't continue reading. I will be posting a completely new one, it will have some of the old content people and myself liked, and bits and pieces that didn't make me cringe. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story, and know that I have taken in everything you guys have said and will try my very best to improve this story. I will also be changing the plot a bit cause I hated the ending, so a lot will change. And I will do my best to make sure Alice is not a "Mary Sue."

also is anyone does have any last minute suggestions please let me know. I won't start writing until I finish exams so you have a week or two to send in suggestions:)

Thanks everybody! Xx


	33. Chapter 33

This story has officially been re uploaded as "His Future (Re-write) go check out the first chapter guys! xx


End file.
